Reconciliación
by Toph13139
Summary: Es la traducción del la historia "Atonement" escrita por TheRedPenOfDoom87. Excelente historia espero que la disfruten.
1. La Carta

**_Okay, chicos esta es la versión en español de "Atonement" escrita originalmente por TheRedPenOfDoom87. Es una de las mejores historias que he leído en mi vida. Que la disfruten!_**

* * *

Reconciliación: Capitulo 1

"_**Los límites que dividen la vida de la muerte  
son vagos y sombríos en su mejor forma.  
¿Quién dice cuando uno termina,  
y el otro comienza?" **__**Edgar Alan Poe**_

_ Por un momento, Azula desapareció en la nube de humo. Esa nube hacía que los ojos de Katara le dolieran y le ardieran mientras estaba ahí, parada. Su espalda estaba rígida debajo de su camisa azul; sus manos apretaban su abdomen, mientras esperaba. Podía sentir las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero prefirió aguantarlas, dejando que su vista volviera a la normalidad. Era la última oportunidad. Tomando lo que le quedaba de energía, Katara sopló un poco y la nube se desvaneció._

_Azula estaba ahí, paciente como la tierra que estaba frente a ella, sus dedos apuntando y una sonrisa mortalmente fría en sus perfectos labios. "¿Ya estás cansada?" susurró suavemente. Alzó una de sus cejas y apuntó hacia Katara con dos afilados dedos. El sol ya se estaba poniendo sobre ellas dos; el emblema que Azula usaba orgullosamente sobre su pelo brillaba con la luz del atardecer._

_Katara se preparó para el trueno que estaba apunto de salir de los dedos de Azula, y se preparó para que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, dejó el agua de su cantina salir y la puso a su lado. No había mucho que se pudiese hacer para detener a Azula, y __ella __lo sabía. La princesa era muy rápida, y muy precisa._

_"¡Dí buenas noches, Campesina!" Susurró Azula. Su cara se tornó aliviada cuando el fuego frío salió de sus dedos._

_Katara puso sus brazos enfrente para protegerse pero fue tirada al suelo por una fuerza que pudo haber sido un caballo-avestruz. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Zuko lanzando el trueno de vuelta a su hermana._

_De repente el rayo desapareció y Azula dió una fría y dura risa. "Oh, Zuzu..." dijo briosamente. "Ya que no pudiste terminar conmigo tú mismo, ¿me mandas esto?" dijo gestionando a Katara._

_Katara trató de pararse, y se puso de pie al lado de Zuko._

"_Que lástima que es bonita," Azula se avalanzó a ellos, usando el trueno para propulsarse hacia adelante. "¡Por que no lo será por mucho tiempo!"_

_Con una señal de Zuko, quién estaba esperando a que Azula llegara, Katara corrió a la izquierda y tomó toda el agua disponible con sus palmas. La lanzó como una capa de hielo bajo los pies de Azula._

_La princesa iba demasiado rápido como para detenerse y perdió el control. Con un movimiento vertical de su muñeca, Katara volvió el hielo a su estado natural y atrapó a Azula en una gran burbuja de agua._

_"¡Zuko!" Azula gritó cuando puedo sacar su cabeza a la superficie. "¡Ayúdame!"._

_Zuko estaba ahí, mirando de Katara a su hermana._

_"Pensé que habías tomado tu decisión," Katara dijo, sus ojos lazándo una mirada amenazadora. El dolor ya estaba empezando a llenar su corazón. ¡Después de todo por lo que habían pasado! Katara cerró sus ojos, buscando por otra onza de fuerza en su interior. Así que este era el final, finalmente había llegado a tomarla._

_"Tengo que..." Zuko susurró suavemente "Lo siento"  
_

_Hubo una luz, un grito, y luego... nada. _

_Katara abrió los ojos para ver a Zuko a su lado, sus dedos apuntaban a el cadáver de Azula. Ella estaba flotando en la burbuja de agua. Katara la dejó caer y la princesa cayó muerta._

_"Pensé..." Katara comenzó, pero no pudo terminar.  
_

_"El agua es conducto de electricidad," Dijo Zuko sin tono alguno. "No había nada más que yo pudiera hacer."_

_"Yo-"_

_"Ven." Tomó su mano "Tenemos que ayudar a Aang," Y empezó a llevarla a la entada del palacio. Mientras forzaban la puerta para que se abriera, una pared de fuego los alcanzó por sorpresa y los derribó. Zuko trató de proteger a Katara para que no se quemase y ella podía sentir su piel rasarse mientras caían en la oscuridad._

Una Katara de 21 años de edad se sentó, secando el sudor, frío como el hielo. Recogió sus rodillas contra su pecho y puso su frente en ellas, respirando hondo y tratándose de calmar. "Solo un sueño," Susurró. "Un sueño... Un sueño..." Era una frase que usaba casi todas las mañanas. Siete años de pesadillas ya se han acomodado en su cerebro.

En una extraña y alusiva esperanza, Katara empezó a mover sus palmas y su espíritu cayó un poco. Las cicatrices seguían ahí. Sí había pasado. Justo donde terminaba el sueño era cuando sus manos fueron quemadas. Zuko había bloqueado la mayoría del fuego, pero Katara trató de alcanzar a Zuko y quitarlo del camino. No funcionó. La mayor parte de la espalda de Zuko se quemó, y las manos de Katara jamás serán las mismas.

Primero, las odiaba. Odiaba su fealdad y su oscuridad. Incluso odiaba el hecho de que Zuko se hubiera metido en el camino para protegerla. Pero con el tiempo, empezó a aceptarlas. E incluso a admirarlas. Ahora las tenía como un recordatorio de cual alto era el precio de una guerra en realidad. Era demasiado fácil como para olvidarlo.

Katara se puso su collar, soólo para recordar un segundo después de que ya no estaba allí. Se alguna manera, durante esa batalla, la cinta que lo sostenía se rompió y Katara no podía encontrar en su corazón el hecho de ponérselo de nuevo. Ninguna tela, cinta, cuerda, o cadena se sentía lo suficientemente importante como para usar el pequeño adorno. Mientras que a ella, el pendiente representaba el último regalo de una madre a su hija, aún se sentía un poco tonta conservándolo. Pero aún así guardaba el dije un una caja de oro con adornos de la nación del fuego que perteneció a la madre del Señor del Fuego Iroh.

El tío de Zuko, quién asumió el trono, la encontró y sonrió diciendo que no tenía uso para la caja y que si ella no iba a usar el dije que al menos lo pusiera en una muy bonita. Desde ese momento, a Katara le empezó a gustar Iroh instantáneamente. Había sido un poco apreciativa al principio hasta que Toph salió y empezó a hablar con el nuevo Señor Del Fuego como si fuesen viejos amigos.

Era piadoso y sabio, justo y tolerante, pero aún estricto y con mucha autoridad. Él, esperemos, le estaba enseñando todo esto a Zuko, pero Katara tenía sus dudas sobre él. Siempre las tenía y no podía aclararlas. No ha tenido ningún contacto con la Nación del Fuego por los últimos siete años. Teniendo que dedicar su vida a la sanación, era llamada a las afueras constantemente para curar a los enfermos; ricos y pobres.Había visto a Iroh unos años atrás, cuando estaba visitando al Rey Tierra. Habían tenido una agradable conversación y le dijo que ella siempre sería bienvenida al palacio. Aunque aún no lo visitaba allí.

Katara dio un suspiro, cansada de sentir lástima consigo misma, y se levantó. Se ovió para tender su cama y peino su cabello suelto con sus dedos. Mientras pasaba frente al espejo que colgaba en la pared de enfrente, se detuvo. Su padre, Hakoda, había venido a visitarla el año pasado, y le suspiró a su única hija. Cuando le pregunto por qué, levantó su barbilla con dos dedos y dijo con orgullo que se veía igual a su madre. Katara no podía verlo ahora, apenas recordaba a su madre. Solo recordaba unas pocas cosas, las ondas de su cabello, el brillo de sus pálidos ojos azules, y una mano suave en la oscuridad. No había cara; nada más que pocas memorias que no significaban absolutamente nada.

despertó d su trance y empezó a buscar un vestido. Era un día ocupado. Tenía una clase que dar y unos cuantos pacientes que atender y Aang iba a visitarla hoy. Sonrió para sí misma. Han sido... Oh, al menos dos años desde que vió a su mejor amigo. Katara estrañaba su naturaleza tranquila, su sentido de aventura, y cuando ella estaba con él; era como si ellos fuesen los únicos seres en el universo. Aang podía hacerla olvidar todos sus problemas, al menos por un corto momento.

Era verdad; Aang era su verdadero mejor amigo y ella adoraba estar con él, porque cuando ella estaba con él, se sentía de catorce años de nuevo. Podía ser divertida y hacer chistes y ser ella misma con Aang. Pero, ella jamás lo vería de la manera que el hubiese querido que lo viera cunado eran más jóvenes. Era como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo, y él era tan valioso para ella como lo era Sokka. Simplemente ella no podía amarlo de la manera que él la amaba todos esos años atrás. Eso fue lo que le dijo luego de derrotar a Ozai, la verdad se dió a conocer y aún así casi se le rompió el cuando el se dió cuenta de que ella le estaba diciendo que no podían estar juntos.

Quizá no era un buen momento para decirle aquello, pero no podía irse dejándolo creer que tenía una oportunidad. No era justo para ninguno de los dos. Casi deseaba que él la odiara ahora, tendría toda la razón del mundo, pero como es de costumbre, Aang la sorprendió cuando la dejó ir.

* * *

Katara y otros miembros del consejo se estaban dirigiendo al cuarto del Rey Arnook, cuando vieron una gran nube negra cubrir el Polo Norte. Desde que terminó la guerra y Katara se vino a vivir al Polo Norte, muchas cosas han cambiado. Arnook le había pedido personalmente que fuese parte de su consejo, una honorable posición entre los hombres de la tribu, sin mencionar las mujeres. Era la primera vez en la historia que se le había pedido a una mujer ser parte del grupo político de la Tribu del Agua del Norte y Katara aceptó sin vacilar.

Mientras Katara y sus amigos del consejo se acercaban a la habitación, podían escuchar gritos de alegría mientras los niños veían a Appa aterrizar a unos metros de Katara. A Katara siempre le entretenía el pensar que nunca sabía cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que estaba de vuelta en su vida. Estaba sonriendo mientras los otros miembros le decía a Katara que fuera y le diera la bienvenida a su viejo amigo.

De repente Aang vió por sobre la avalancha de niños, que apenas alcanzaban sus rodillas, para verla "¡KATARA!" gritó y corrió hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo de oso.

No era que Katara no estaba feliz de verlo; era sólo que él se olvidaba de lo mucho que ha crecido. Siete años cambiaron el pequeño niño de doce años a un alto, musculoso monje que casi siempre se olvidaba de lo fuerte que era. Como ahora.

"Aang..."Katara dijo, tomando su brazo y apretando fuerte. "No p-puedo res...p-pirar..."

"Oh, lo siento..." la liberó de una; sin embargo, todavía la sostuvo por los hombros para poder verla. Sus ojos tan grises y tan expresivosvieron cuanto ella había cambiado. "Es grandioso volverte a ver, Katara..."

"Es genial volverte a ver también," se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Ahora, ¿dime a que se debe esta visita? Y por qué Pakku y Arnook no me dijeron nada."

Aang la miró con una cara de sorpresa. "¿De veras? Pensé que ya te lo habían dicho..."

A Katara le dio un escalofrío. "¿Qué sucede?" Tomó a Aang por el brazo. "¿Alguien estás enfermo? Sokka? Suki? Toph?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, todos están bien." Gestionó al resto de los miembros del consejo. "Dejaré que Arnook te diga en persona."

Katara cruzó los brazos. "Pero-"

"Luego, Lady Katara..." Pakku entró luego de ellos. El viejo maestro se volvió mas suave y gentil con el pasar de los años; algo que Katara nunca creyó posible hasta que sucedió. "Muestren al Avatar algo de respeto"

"¿Supongo que has olvidado lo difícil que es tomar al Pupilo Aang en serio?" Sus cejas se alzaron antes de que el maestro diera una respuesta.

"Ha crecido un poco."

"¡La última vez que estuvo aquí, él 'tomó prestado' dos de tus estudiantes de la tarde y los llevó a esquiar con pingüinos!" Katara respondió.

"Fui el más rápido," Aang dijo orgullosamente.

"¡No estás ayudando, Pupilo Aang!" Pakku le susurró.

Su discusión, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por alguien que gritó: "¡Orden! ¡Esta reunión entra en sesión!" La mesa se callóY el Rey Arnook se levantó de su silla a la punta de la mesa. "Primero, me gustaría darle una sincera y cálida bienvenida a nuestro amigo, el Avatar Aang."

Hubo un peuqño aplauso mientras Aang se levantaba de su silla y se inclinaba respetuosamente ante el rey Arnook, eran puros negocios ahora, sorprendía a Katara una y otra vez. "Gracias a todos," respondió.

Arnock sonrió. "Bueno, eso fue lo fácil..." De repente su sonrisa cambió a una expresió que Katara describió como tristeza y preocupación. "Recibí una carta del Príncipe Zuko..." Hubo una pequeña charla entre los miembros del consejo, muchos aún recordaban el ataque al polo norte hace siete años no estaban muy felices de la noticia. "Me dijo que su tío, Señor del Fuego Iroh, ha estado enfermo por varias semanas ya y se preguntaba si podíamos enviarle a Lady Katara para ayudarle."

Nueve caras se voltearon para ver a Katara.

"Insistió que sería tu desición, Katara. No quería forzarte a hacer algo que no querías hacer."

"¡Inaudito!" Un miembro anciano exclamó. "¡No es natural! Un Príncipe del Fuego pidiéndole ayuda a una maestro agua..." dió un resoplido de disgusto. "¡Hay otro motivo! ¡Siempre lo hay con estos cabezas duras!"

"Es un paso a la direciión correcto para él" Alguien más dijo. "Él heredará el trono de su tío algún día; sería sabio de nosotros ayudarle en algo para que así nada pase en el futuro"

"¡Sí, sí, condenemos a nuestra mejor curandera a los dragones para que así no nos destruya cuando decida terminar el trabajo de su bisabuelo!"

"¡Él ha cambiado!" Alguien lo retó.

"¡Y las focas vuelan!"

"Si no fuese un anciano, te juro--"

Arnock los calló con un movimiento de su mano. "Katara, esta desición es toda tuya."

"¿Qué sucede con Iroh?" Preguntó automáticamente, mientras su mente jugaba trucos con ella.

Arnock vió a Aang quién tomó un gran suspiro. "Hice un parada allí antes de venir. Iroh no se ve nada bien. Se ha vuelto muy delgado, demasiado para ser sincero. Los doctores se están preocupando." Aang puso una mano en el hombro de Katara. "Te necesita."

La sala de consejos se puso silenciosa mientras Katara pensaba. Las palabras de Aang hacían eco en sus oídos: _"Te necesita... Te necesita... Te Necesita... Te necesita..." _Y Luego recordó algo que le dijo a Sokka hace muchos años; _"¡Jamás le daré la espalda a gente que me necesita!"_ Miró a Aang, el sabía antes de que lo dijera. "Iré," Katara susurró "¿Cuándo partimos?"

* * *

**_Este es el primer capítulo de "Reconciliación"... EN inglés se llama "Atonement"... Lo que no sabía que significaba reconciliación pero.. Bueno. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto cuando lo leí  
_**


	2. Siete Años

**Bueno Aqui esta el capítulo dos, disculpen la tardanza (Es que tengo que inventar un montón de excusas tontas para usar la compu) **

* * *

Reconciliación: Capítulo 2

"_**Otra curva, y un tenedor clavado en el camino  
EL tiempo te agarra por la muñeca, y te dice a donde ir  
Da lo mejor de ti en esta prueba, y no preguntes porque  
No es una pregunta, es una lección aprendida" Green Day, "Time of your life"**_

Katara estaba doblando otro de sus vestidos azules y poniéndolo dentro de su maleta de cuero cuando de repente se detuvo y puso su manos en sus caderas. Pausó por un momento y mordió su labio inferior para concentrarse. "¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" Le dijo a Aang, que estaba haciendo Dios sabe qué en su sala de estar.

"Porque quieres ayudar" le respondió.

"¿Pero, Por qué?" Katara entró a su sala, de brazos cruzados. "Puedo estar con Iroh perfectamente, pero Zuko..." negó con su cabeza sin necesidad de terminar la oración.

"Na es tan malo, Katara." Aang razonó. "Ha cambiando mucho desde entonces."

"¿Son amigos ahora o algo así?" Le preguntó, algo molesta. "Digo, se que eran algo así como... "Compadres" durante la guerra, pero-"

"¡Sólo después de que el vino a nosotros!" Aang añadió en su defensa. "E incluso en ese tiempo... me tomó tiempo."

"¡Aún así! No respondiste mi pregunta."

Aang no sabía que decir. "Supongo. No es que es el más popular entre los nobles de la corte y su tío es un hombre muy ocupado y... Bueno, yo... No lo sé"

"Tiene a su madre."

"Katara, ¿Qué hombre de veintitrés años de edad quiere pasar todo su tiempo libre con su madre?" Aang la retó.

"Se salvó por esa. Pero..."

Aang puso su mano sobre el hombro de Katara. "No será para siempre, unas pocas semanas a más tardar. Y yo estaré allí un rato también."

Katara suspiró; ella sabía que él sabía que ella sabía que no estaba en peligro alguno de retractarse y lo odiaba. "Supongo. Toph vendrá también?"

Aang rascó su nuca, algo incoómodo por la pregunta. Katara estaba impaciente. "¡Habla!"

"Toph no lo sabe aún... Nadie lo sabe" hubo una triste mirada en sus grandes ojos grises. "La Nación del Fuego está frágil aún y lo último que necesitan saber es que su rey se está debilitando. Iroh aún tiene cosas que poner en marcha y hay algunos nobles que no están cooperando."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Katara estaba mirando sus manos mientras Aang le explicaba todo.

"No es que es una conspiración en su contra, es que hay algunos nobles que creían que Ozai estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente..."

Katara miró a Aang directamente a los ojos. "¿Dices que prefieren a ese demente sobre Iroh?"

"Pensaban que eran superiores cuando él reinaba y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que todavía ven a Zuko como un traidor."

"¿Así que yo seré...?"

Aang corrió su mano sobre su calva cabeza "Verás, la cosa es así... La gente te ve y ve todas las cosas buenas que has hecho con tu agua control y eso... quizás si fueras a La Nación del Fuego, la gente vería que Iroh está haciendo cosas que apruebas"

"¿Y cuando te volviste un político?"

De nuevo, no esperaba esa respuesta. "Soy el Avatar; tengo que saber lo que sucede en el mundo."

"Ves, por eso me encanta ser sanadora, a nadie le importa mis aspiraciones políticas. La gente se enferma, yo voy y los curo. Punto y final."

* * *

_"Estás molesta," Oyó a Zuko susurrar a través de los gritos de felicidad de la celebración que se daba allí. Por un momento, eran solo ellos dos en toda la habitación. Lo vio vestido en un formal traje de color rojo sangre, dorado y negro, su cultura. Él le sonrió. Ella odiaba esa sonrisa "¿Por qué estás molesta?"_

_"Tienes todo lo que siempre has querido ahora..." Ella dijo suavemente. "¿Quién puede decir que te no retractarás...?"_

_Una mirada triste cubrió su hermoso rostro. "¿De qué estás hablando?" la tomó de las muñecas para que no escapara, sus ojos dorados vieron directo a los de ella. "Katara, yo jamás..."_

_"Dudaste... Querías dejarla ir... Pudiste"_

_"¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?" Le respondíó algo molesto. "Era mi hermana...Maté a mi hermana a sangre fría...tendré su sangre en mis manos para siempre. ¿Qué más quieres de mi? ¿Aún no confías en mí después de todo esto?"_

_Katara mordió sus labios, aguantadose todas las cosas que no podía decir, cosas que no debería decir..._

_"Nunca me perdonaste por eso, ¿No es cierto?" Dió un paso hacia atrás. "Te juraste a ti misma que no lo harías..."_

_"Se supone que este es un día para estar felices," Insistió. "Tu tío es el nuevo Señor del Fuego, tu madre está de vuelta en tu vida,y tú eres el Príncipe que siempre quisiste ser...Tienes todo lo que siempre has querido."_

_"¡Nunca te di una razón para que dudaras de mí!"_

_"Hasta hace una semana, cuando vacilaste."_

_"¿Habrías matado a tu hermano si hubiese sido necesario? ¿Habrías dudado?"_

_Katara se escapó de las manos de Zuko, sus ojos tan fríos como su hogar de nacimiento. Aquí ella pensó, al fin a vuelto a la luz, al fin salió de su oscuridad. Se equivocó._

_"Por supuesto que no. Eres perfecta..." La miró una vez más que sostenía tanta confusión tanta que Katara aún lo miraba. Instantáneamente, el peso de la culpa pasó por sus venas como veneno. Quería sacarlo de esa oscuridad, ayudarlo a salir de esa confusión que le carcomía el alma, pero esa era la parte amable de ella. Pero el resto aún se retorcía de enojo y de amargura debido a su vacilación. Su orgullo ganó la batalla, y se quedó parada justo allí._

"¡Llegaremos en unos pocos minutos!" Le dijo Aang a Katara mientras Appa descendía.

Por alguna extraña razón, su última conversación con Zuko se estaba repitiendo en su mente. Desde que se subió a ese bisonte hace dos días, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Ella vió la pena y el dolor florecer en su rostro mientras se esparcía por el resto de su cuerpo, y eso lo convirtió en alguien recto y calculador. Ella le hizo eso, ella lastimó a alguien intencionalmente... Ese era el juramento de los curanderos; _Primero, no hieras..._Ella ha lastimado a suficientes personas, ya, pero eso fue diferente. Ella nunca hirió a alguien del modo en que hirió a Zuko.

Viendo por un lado de Appa, Katara pudo ver la capital asomarse preparada para recibirlos. No había estado allí desde que la ciudad estaba en ruinas después de haber acabado con Ozai. Mientras Appa bajaba, Katara vió que iba hacia un pequeño puerto, aunque perfecto para un bisonte volador. Cuando Appa aterrizó y sus pasajeros desembarcaron, éste se movió un poco hacia atrás para ver lo que parecía un granero gigante. De nuevo, perfecto para un bisonte volador.

Ahora, las quemaduras fueron borradas, la tierra ya no estaba reseca. Se había curado a sí misma. Se preguntó si los corazones de las personas podían curarse tan fácilemtne, pero sabía que la respuesta era un rotundo no. Pero muchas cosas podían cambiar en siete años. Katara sentía cierta culpabilidad similar a la que sintió cuando esa vez que habló con Zuko. A veces, ella admiraba a la Katara de catorce años que tenía dentro de su ser, y otras veces simplemente se regañaba a sí misma diciéndose porque abrió la boca en primer lugar.

"Aang! Katara!" Ursa los recibió mientras una figura más alta la seguía, pero Ursa envolvió a Katara con un gran abrazo y no pudo ver la figura. "¡Válgame el cielo! Mira cuanto has crecido! Te has puesto tan altal!" Ursa sorprendió a Katara hace muchos años. Se había escondido con la Sociedad de La Flor de Loto Blanca, y ayudó a rescatar a Iroh cuando estaba en prisión. El cariño y la disposición de La Princesa Ursa eran tan opuestas a las de Zuko que Katara se preguntaba como sería él ahora si Ursa hubiese estado con él todo el tiempo.

"Que bueno volverte a ver, Ursa," Katara respondió suavemente.

"Zuko," Ursa llamó a su hijo, que estaba saludando a Aang. "Ven a saludar tu otra invitada!"

Zuko se alejó de Aang y Katara pudo ver lo alto que se puso. Creció unos ocho o diez centímetros, ya sobrepasaba a ella y a Ursa. Su cabello color carbón todavía era algo corto y estaba siendo sostenido por su emblema revelando su hermosa estructura ósea y su cicatriz. Sus ojos dorados la miraron con un aire de reproche o de aprobación, Katara no estaba segura. Le saludó calurosamente al estilo Nación del Fuego. "Estamos agradecidos de que pudieras venir." Lamiró a los ojos con su cuerpo recto, su cara mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa de lado. "Es bueno verte otra vez, señorita Katara," Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le había escuchado decir su nombre. Lo odiaba por su voz, por lo alto que estaba, porque maduró.

Katara se inclinó de vuelta. "Era lo menos que podía hacer," insistió. Katara se odiaba a sí misma por que odiaba el hecho de que él se comportaba demasiado cálido y amistoso con ella. El dicho dice; Engañame una vez, mal por ti. Engañame dos veces, mal por mi, ¿no es así? Y no se iba a dejar engañar por una tercera vez. Así que miró a sus alrededores buscando a Iroh. "¿Dónde está Iroh?"

"Ha estado en reuniones todo el día, está descansando ahora, pero estará con nosotros en la cena," Ursa le explicó. "Zuko, muéstrale a Katara donde está su habitación. Aang, tu cuarto está listo."

Zuko les mostró el camino en el Palacio, seguido por Aang, Katara y Ursa. Ursa entrelazó su brazo con el de Katara para preguntarle sobre su vida en el Polo Norte. Katara le estaba hablando sobre las lecciones que había dado hasta que Zuko paró frente a una puerta y la abrió.

En vez de los vibrantes rojo y dorado, típicos de la Nición del Fuego, el cuarto estaba decorado con azul y plata. Sábanos azul marino estaban tendidas en la cama tamaño King **(No sé como decirlo de otra forma) **y estaba rodeada por una cortina bandera con el símbolo de la tribu del Agua estaba colgada en la pared, justo sobre su cama. Para el placer de Katara, había una fuente en la esquina, y para completarla habían unos peces.

"Está hermosísima..." Katara dijo, tocando suavemente las cortinas de la cama. "Gracias..."

"Fue idea de mi tío en realidad," Zuko respondió.

Ursa le dió una mirada escéptica a su hijo. "Sígueme, Aang," le llamó. "Te mostraré tu habitación." Y se fueron mientras Katara inspeccionaba su cuarto.

"Katara..."

Se volteó al sonido de su voz, sin saber que se había quedado. Katara abrazó su torso y la habitación se volvió cerrada, aunque tuviese un balcón. Se dió cuenta de lo sucia que estaba luego del viaje.

"¿Podemos hablar por un momento?" Zuko le preguntó, entrando a la habitación.

"Supongo."

"No puedo decirte lo agradecido que estoy. Por que hayas venido."

"Es mi trabajo..." Le contestó; su barbilla en un ángulo retador.

"Sin embargo," No la vió a los ojos. "¿Me preguntaba si podríamos empezar de nuevo...?"

"¿Porqué?" ella lo miró sospechosamente.

Zuko cambió su expresión seria a una entre triste y enojado. "Sé que no nos hemos visto cara a cara en el pasado-"

"Creo que fue el mejor trato que hemos tenido..."

Siguió sin pararle a su interrupción. "Y sé que no confías en mí, también sé que solo viniste porque Aang te lo pidió pero...te guste o no, estaremos cerca del otro por mucho tiempo y pensé que sería más fácil si pusiéramos el pasado atrás." Siete años cambiaban mucho a una persona, se dijo a sí misma mientras miraba su equipaje. "Ya veo,"

"Supongo que jamás me perdonarás,¿no es cierto?" Se forzó a sonreír.

Katara suspiró y miró sus manos. "Yo-" ¿Porqué él tenía que ser tan maduro? ¿Porqué no simplemente podía ser petulante e irritante como lo era antes? Haría que esto fuese mucho más fácil. Este nuevo Zuko era mucho más difícil de ignorar.

"No quiero que intentes algo con lo que no vas a estar cómoda…Sólo quiero que lo pienses."

Katara asintió con la cabeza mientras él se iba. Estaba en la puerta cuando ella lo llamó. Se volteó. "No eres la misma persona de hace siete años…Ha cambiado." Admtió suavemente, odiando admitirlo.

"Tú también."

* * *

**_La cosa va así: Cada vez que un texto esté en negrita ahí metido, atravesado, etc. Es el autor haciendo un comentario.... OK?? Espero que lo disfruten  
_**


	3. Luz de Luna

Reconciliación: Capítulo 3

"_**Hay un crimen que va más allá de la denuncia. Hay un dolor tan grande que la palabra limpiar no es un simbolismo propio de él. Hay un error que pisotea todos nuestros éxitos." The Grapes of Wrath, John Steinbeck.**_

Mientras el sol caía graciosamente sobre el cielo de otoño, una chica no mayor que Katara apareció en su puerta para anunciarle que la cena estaba servida. El pelo negro de la niña estaba atado en una cebolla perfecta mostrando que era una sirviente del palacio y estaba vestida en su uniforme de rojo oscuro. Sus mejillas pálidas estaban tintadas por algunos mechones negros de su cabello y luego desaparecieron en cuanto Katara dio un paso hacia la luz del sol naranja. "¿Qué?" Katara le preguntó a la chica, la cual le gustó instantáneamente.

"Parece un cuento de hadas, mi Lady…," la chica susurró, moviendo su cabeza cuando vio el efecto de su ropa morada, que caía dulcemente bajo su kimono de seda color zafiro con verde olivo enriquecido por un pez koi dorado.

Katara sonrió. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hoshi, mi lady. Estoy aquí para servirle durante su estadía en el palacio del Príncipe Zuko," vió a Katara una vez más. "Y no dudo que le será difícil quitarle los ojos de encima."

"Por alguna razón, lo dudo mucho," Katara cruzó los brazos sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el kimono verde olivo bajo la yema de sus dedos. Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de la Familia Bei-Fong. Toph lo había escogido por sí sola. "Se mueve y se siente como el agua," Había dictado en la nota que vino con el vestido. "Mi madre dice que es tan azul como tus ojos, no que signifique mucho para mí, pero dijo que te verías bien en el. Supongo que tengo que confiar en ellas unas veces..."

Katara sonrió a la nota de su amiga. Por lo que Aang le dijo, Toph fue bienvenida a casa como una heroína de verdad y actualmente estaba enseñando tierra control en la Corte del Reino Tierra, sin mencionar que estaba ahuyentando a sus seguidores por docenas. Quizás cuando terminara que curar a Iroh, la visitaría... ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

"¿Mi lady...?" Hoshi movió su mano frente a la cara de Katara. "Mi lady, ¿Está usted bien?"

"Si... lo siento, estaba pensando en una amiga...eso es todo."

Hoshi puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Acaso son todos los maestros aguas tan... sueltos?"

"Lo que yo quiero saber es como demonios ustedes, maestros Fuego, soportan este calor," Katara se quito el sudor de la frente. "Te juro que parece un sauna"

Hoshi sonrió. "Creo que seremos muy buenas amigas, mi lady... sígame, todos la están esperando." Guió a Katara por el atardecer que tintó los jardines del Palacio de un violento naranja. Se movieron ágilmente entre los corredores y las escaleras hasta que Hoshi abrió una puerta revelando el pequeño comedor.

"Ahí estás, Katara," Ursa la saludó mientras Katara tomaba asiento. "Pensábamos que te habías perdido."

"Oh, no, Hoshi me mostró por donde ir…" Katara se distrajo mientras miraba por la mesa y realizó que Iroh estaba sentado frente a ella. Era difícil reconocerlo. No estaba mortalmente delgado, pero no había nada normal en esas sombras de un púrpura oscuro que apareciían bajo sus ojos, tampoco la manera en que sus pómulos se apoderaban de su rostro. "Lady Katara," La saludó, su suave voz aún era la misma. "Que honor tenerte en mi morada." Dijo Iroh amablemente mostrandole una de sus mejores sonrisas. "He escuchado tantas cosas maravillosas sobre ti últimamente, pero nada de tu belleza. Sobrino," Iroh golpeó a Zuko suavemente con su codo de una manera juguetona, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "No me recordaste lo hermosa que es Katara."

"No lo sabía," Zuko respondió suavemente, mirando su taza de té.

"¡Suficiente, Iroh!" Ursa le dijo sonriendo "En serio, aquí yo pensaba que eras un adulto maduro, ¡y estás avergonzando a mi pobre hijo!"

"¡Yo jamás haría tal cosa!" Iroh insistió. "Estaba simplemente sacando el tema a relucir y trataba de que mi sobrino también lo reconociera, eso es todo." Le sonrió con una mirada pícara a Zuko, mientras éste veía de Iroh a Ursa, sin saber como decidir quien era peor. Katara sonrió a esta pequeña escena.

El resto de la cena transcurrió fácil y cómoda y Katara descubrió se de verdad se estaba divirtiendo. Viendo a todos relajarse en este momento íntimo, de familia, la llenó con un sentimiento de familiaridad o compasión o quizás era una mezcla de ambos. Aang bromeó con Iroh y Zuko como si lo hubiera hecho por toda su vida. Trató de girar platos en sus dedos, y todos rieron a carcajadas cuando falló miserablemente.

Pero lo que más somprendió a Katara es que ella nunca había visto a Zuko tan relajado, siempre lo había visto tan intenso, y apunto de explotar, pero ahora estaba sentado y tenía su misma sonrisa torcida. Era una persona completamente diferente con su Tío, su Madre y Aang. Había tenido razón; él era diferente del molesto y confundido adolescente que conoció hace siete años. Katara nunca ha notado lo mucho que cambiaba su cara cuando sonreía. Era como si su cicatriz desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Katara casi no notó el tiempo pasar del todo hasta que los platos rotos fueron recogidos. Algo ajeno a su voluntad hizo que Katara volviera en sí mientras Iroh estaba parado frente a ella ofreciéndole una mano amiga. "Me estaba preguntando si esta adorable señorita sería tan amable de acompañarme a tomar algo de aire fresco."

"Estaría encantada," Pasó su mano a través de su codo y sostuvo su brazo con el como se hacía en la alta sociedad y lo siguió a sus jardines privados. De vez en cuando po diías ver unos ásboles de cerezos y un estanque completado con una familia de patos-tortuga, que estaban dormidos en un pequeño arbusto cerca de la orilla del estanque.

"¿Puedo asumir que sabes porqué estás aquí?" Iroh preguntó, toda la jovialidad desapareció de su rastro y de su voz.

Katara sacudió la cabeza sí. "Estás enfermo y quiero ayudarte."

"No creo que hay mucho que de pueda hacer," Iroh reportó suavemente viendo sus jardines, que estaba iluminado por la luna menguante.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Sus ojos dorados eran tan parecidos a los de Zuko, que casi la hizo saltar. "Mis días stán contados, mi momento ha llegado. Sé que estoy muriendo."

Katara lo miró desconcertada. "No...No, ni siquiera me has dejado examinarte. Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer."

"Pero…" Katara trató de discutir pero Iroh la miró directo a los ojos, así que se detuvo.

Iroh miró abajo por un momento. "Zuko todavía es joven, no está preparado para dirigir el país. Todavía hay mucho que debo enseñarle. Y dudo, que sin tu ayuda, llegaría al próximo otoño. Pero si quizás... Pudiese llegar hasta la primavera..."Se volteó a verla. "¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?"

"Puedo intentarlo."

Iroh golpeó suavemente su mano. "Es todo lo que puedo pedir."

"¿Zuko sabe de esto?"

"He intentado decirle, pero si quizá, si lo oyera de ti, sonaría más... real."

Katara suspiró. "Si crees que es lo mejor, pero me gustaría examinarte primero, solo para asegurarme."

Katara podía escuchar los susurros nerviosos de Zuko, Ursa y Aang en la habitación. Pero Katara sacó el agua del estanque. "Solo relájate," le murmuró a Iroh.

Movió sus manos de desde su nuca hasta el extremo inferior de su columna. Al principio no sintió nada, pero de repente mientras más abajo iba, pudo sentir más tensión y mucha mala energía. Katara trató de no suspirar de asombro cunado pudo sentir el pulso de su sangre bajo su piel, pero estaba mal... todo estaba mal. La sangre se estaba atacando entre sí, atacándose a sí misma y otros órganos. Esta enfermedad le estaba chupando la vida a Iroh por las venas, su propio cuerpo rebelándose contra él mismo. Dejó sus manos caer y el agua volvió al estanque.

"He escuchado sobre esto…" le dijo a Iroh.

"¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?"

Katara sacudió su cabeza no. "Puedo mantenerlo por un tiempo, pero nada que yo pueda hacer va a detenerlo. Puedo empezar con las sesiones de curación ahora y la luna llena está a una semana, cuando mi control está en su cima."

"Quizá sea mejor decirle a Ursa y a ZUko antes de que empieces." Iroh se puso su túnica y entro a la habitación donde los otros los estaban esperando.

Zuko fue el primero en hablar. "¿Y?"

"Creo que sería mejor que te sentaras primero," Katara se devolvió un paso mientras Ursa y Aang entraban a la habitación. Cuando todos estaban sentados, Katara empezó a pensar como sería la mejor manera de darle las noticias. "Odia ser la que da malas noticias, pero creo que la enfermedad de Iroh viene con un virus en su sangre. Na hay nada que pueda hacer, además de hacerle sentir cómodo…Lo lamento, en serio."

La mano de Ursa subió a su rostro y cubrió sus gruesos labios. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos color avellana, pero trato de contenerlas. Tragó y se levantó. Miraó alrededor de la habitación. "Si me disculpan, necesito un minuto…" Rápidamente se fue de allí sin una palabra más.

Katara evitó hacer cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Zuko. Ella sabía que esto sería lo más difícil a lo que se ha enfrentado.

"¿Así que no hay nada que puedas hacer…?" Zuko preguntó suavemente.

Katara sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Puedo tratar de evitar que empeore, pero no puedo curarlo."

"¿Y de donde viene?"

Katara lo miró expectante. "Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta. Algunos doctores dicen que viene de tu familia, otros que es una estúpida maldición para aquellos que han hecho cosas terribles…No creo que sea eso, pero…" Se calló cuando sus ojos vieron directamente a los de Zuko y ella sintió que le estaba quitando el corazón, tratando de sacarlo de cu pecho. "Lo lamento tanto... de veras," dijo de nuevo.

Zuko puso sus manos juntas y las coloco en su barbilla para pensar. "¿Estás segura…?" le robó una mirada.

Katara trató de tragar el bulto que sentía en su garganta, sabía que esto iba a llegar en cualquier momento. Miró a Aang y este le devolvió la mirada entendiéndola. "Debe haber algo mejor que sesiones de curación y hierbas especiales."

"Lo que sea... por favor," Katara nunca oyó el tono de desesperación en la voz de Zuko antes..

"Puedo controlar la sangre," Admitió suavemente mirando las caras sorprendidas de Zuko y Iroh. "Puedo controlar el agua en la sangre de la gente."

"He escuchado de alguien que podía hacer eso…Hanna o algo así, pero creí que eso era una tonta historia," Iroh recuperó su cordura más rápido que Zuko.

"Hama me forzó a aprender," el piso bajo ella desapareció de repente. "Casi mató a Aang y Sokka…Si-si no la hubiese detenido."

"¿Y puedes hacer esto para ayudar a mi tío?" Zuko preguntó.

"Puedo tratar en la próxima Luna Llena. La sangre control no fue inventada para curar, solo para manipular, pero puedo tratar de descubrir una manera... si quieren tratar."

Tres caras expectantes miraron a Iroh mientras este tenia su mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba en una respuesta. "Supongo que estaría bien, si es que me hace sentir así." De repente se vio muy cansado. Zuko se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de su tío, como si estuviese tratando de pasarle algo de su energía.

"Creo que es momento para que todos vayamos a la cama," Katara sugirió suavemente. "El sueño es la mejor cura para el cuerpo."

Iroh la miró al rostro y tomó su mano; sonrió un poco y se levantó. "Tomare tu consejo, Lady Katara. Buenas Noches, Aang, Sobrino." Se volteó y desapareció por el corredor.

"Vamos, Aang," Katara tomó su brazo, aunque querí tomar el de Zuko también.

Aang estuvo al lado de Zuko por un momento, quien estaba viendo el oscuro corredor. "Va a salir todo bien," Aang le dijo bajito a Zuko, casi un susurro, tomó la mano de Katara y la llevó a su cuarto.

Esa noche, Katara se sentó en su balcón bajo la luz de la luna. Sus pies descalzos sobresalían de su dormilona mientras estaba ahí succionando toda la luz de la luna como si estuviese tomando sol. Así que se puso ahí para que los rayos reconfortantes de la luna la llenaran de seguridad. Era extraño, Katara siempre marcó su vida con la luna, y mientras ella cambiaba cada mes, Katara seguía siendo la misma.

Fuera de la nada, Katara sintió un movimiento en el pequeño jardín que tenía como vista. Hubo una luz, una puerta se abría en el lado opuesto del jardín y Katara se levantó para ver a Zuko entrando a la luz de la noche. Sentándose en la baranda, Katara sonrió a sí misma cuando lo vio caminar por el jardín bajo la luz de la luna de otoño. A veces, Katara olvidad lo adorable que Zuko era en realidad, con su cabello negro como el carbón suelto, meneandose en la suave brisa y su pecho desnudo bajo los rayos de luna.

Caminando por ahí, al rededor del jardín, pasó sus dedos por su cabello y Katara vió sus labios moverse como si se estuviera hablando a sí mismo. Finalmente se sentó cerca del estanque, se veía tan exhausto que parecía incapaz de moverse.

Una suave brisa pasó por los árboles, haciéndolos mover sus hojas un poco. Unas cuantas hojas doradas calleron al rededor de Zuko. Él puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se acostó, tratando de ver mejor a la luna.

Katara snrió, aunque no estuviesen cerca de uno al otro, era lindo no estar tan solo.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 Amigos mios... Espero que les guste... como pueden ver... A Katara le está empezando a gustar-gustar Zuko... Mhmm... *duh*  
_**


	4. Hogar

Reconciliación: Capítulo 4

"_**Cuantas veces me he sentando bajo la lluvia, sobre el techo de un extraño, pensando en mi hogar," William Faulkner**_

"¿Estás segura que vas a estar bien?" Aang le preguntó a Katara mientras guardaba la lista que le escribió. "Porque puedo quedarme más tiempo si lo necesitas."

Katara movió su cabeza no. "Estaré bien," le prometió. "Ambos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer."

Aang estaba insistente. "¿Estás segura?"

Katara cruzó los brazos en su pecho. "Aang, necesito que te vayas y le pidas al rey Tierra que te de esas hierbas. Pregunta por Ume, ella es la jardinera del rey y ella te puede dar todo lo de mi lista."

Aang la miró. "Pero...¿que hay sobre Toph? Seguro que voy a encontrarla, y me va a preguntar y sabes que NADIE le puede mentir a Toph."

Katara sacó su labio inferior pretendiendo como que pensaba. "Si le dices, hazle prometer que no se lo dirá a nadie más, por ahora."

Aang suspiró. "Si estás tan segura."

"Lo estoy, ¡ya vete!" dijo ella gestionando a Appa quien estaba viendo el cielo. Aang se montó en la cabeza del bisonte."¡Dile hola a Toph por me!" Gritó mientras Appa despegaba. Katara los vió partir hasta que se volvieron un pequeño punto en el cielo.

"¿Ahora a dónde va?" Zuko apareció a su lado.

"El Reino Tierra. Está recogiendo unas cosas por mi." Se volteó y lo miró; estaba vestido en su traje formal rojo, negro y dorado. "¿Una tarde ocupada?"

"Supongo que si cuentas gente gritando por una mesa toda la tarde ocupada y productiva entonces, sí."

Ella sonrió. "¿Cómo está tu tío?"

"Aún se ve cansado," Zuko la vió a los ojos mientras caminaban juntos de vuelta al Palacio. "Desearía que hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer por él."

"También yo."

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos antes de que Zuko preguntara; "Así que, si Aang se fue a recoger al al Reino Tierra, ¿Qué harás tú hasta que él vuelva?"

"Trataré de acostumbrarme a etes horrendo cilima."

"Hablo en serio."

"También yo."

La miró de nuevo a los ojos y Katara dejó caer su cara de chiste. "Tengo unas cartas que escribir, ropa que arreglar," miró hacia arriba de nuevo para ver un grupo de personas muy importantes salir de la sala de Reuniones. "Deberías irte; se nota que están esperando."

Zuko suspiró. "Creo que el deber llama. ¿Te veo luego entonces?"

Katara movió su cabeza sí. "Estaré por aquí."

Los días luego de eso se volvieron rutina; Katara se levantaría justo al amanecer y se vestría con sus ropas de trabajo más ligeras, tomaría también su desayuno con Ursa muy seguido. A Iroh y a Zuko, descubrió, les gustaba meditar afuera en el sol.

Más tarde, durante el calor de la tarde, ella y Hoshi trabajarían juntas en las ropas que habían de ser arregladas, a veces Ursa las ayudaría, pero casi siempre ella tenía sus propias cosas a las que atender. Hoy, cinco días luego de que Aang se fue, se sentaron por primera vez en el curato de Katara a trabajar.

Hoshi era una criatura muy viva y perspicaz y muy preguntona sobre un mundo que ella nunca había visto. "Dime como es el Polo Norte de nuevo."

"Ya te he dicho como seis veces, ya."

"Vamos, mi lady... por favor..."

Así que Katara le dijo de nuevo sobre las altas torres de hielo, los caminos que no eran de tierra pero de agua, los osos polares tan peludos y cálidos y también las juguetonas focas-tortuga. Hoshi suspiró mientras Katara hablaba de cuan azul era el mar y que era tan grande que podías ver miles miles de kilómetros de él. "El Príncipe Zuko estuvo ahí, ¿no?"

Katara asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, sí estuvo."

"¿Durante la guerra?'

De nuevo, Katara asintió con su cabeza.

"¿Lo conocía entonces?"

"Mmmm... Sí. Pero no éramos tan amigos como somos ahora."

Hoshi suspiró. "Recuerdo cuando al fin volvió a su hogar, con la Princesa Azula..." Hoshi se estermeció. "Ella y yo no eramos muy amigas tampoco." Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Él... No era muy feliz."

Katara se concentró difícilmente en coser y no dijo nada.

"Lo siento, mi lady, ¿La ofendí?" Hoshi preguntó cuidadosamente.

"No... no," Katara le aseguró a la chica. "Sólo que...no me gusta hablar sobre los... viejos tiempos."

"Oh,"

"Esos son días que no quiero volver a ver," Katara continuó, moviendo sus manos para que la chica viera sus cicatrices.

Los ojos de Hoshi s epusieron como platos. "Así que es cierto, si las tiene."

"Tan reales como la cicatriz de Zuko."

Hoshi miró a Katara por el rabillo del ojo. "¿A usted le gusta?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Es una pregunta muy fácil de responder, mi lady," Hoshi con una sonrisa torcida. "No que la pueda culpar. Con o sin cicatriz, el Príncipe sigue siendo muy guapo."

"Hoshi; Zuko y yo somos solo amigos. Viejos amigos... Supongo."

Hoshi se levantó. "Tengo otras tareas que cumplir, mi lady Katara, pero déjeme preguntarle esto; si a usted no le gusta, ¿Por qué nunca se refiere a él como 'Príncipe Zuko'?" Hoshi le dió una suave sonrisa y desapareció dejando una muy confundida Katara detrás de ella.

Katara puso su ropa en sus gavetas respectivas y sintió como si su escritorio la llamara donde la carta que a tratado de empezar, estaba allí esperándola.

Suki le escrbió hace unos días y su carta estaba en la mesa de noche. La ha leído como unas mil veces y no ha sabido como responderla. Se sentaba en su cama a leerla todas las noches, y aún así...

_Querida Katara,_ Suki escribió.

_Nos contaron que estás curando de nuevo. Arnook le escribió a tu padre y no hace falta decir que él y Sokka están muy preocupados. Y yo también. _

_Pero Yunna ha estado jalándome la camisa por media hora para decirte 'hola!' de su parte. Tu sobrina ha crecido bastante durante los últimos años. Cumplió cuatro años este año, y entre tú y yo, algunas cosas muy peculiares han sucedido. Cada vez que Yunna ríe, el igloo entero se estremece, a veces, algo de la nieve se vuelve agua...Creo que ella es una maestro agua. No le he dicho a Sokka aún, con el nuevo bebé en camino, y tú yendo a la Nación del Fuego, no quiero que se preocupe más._

_Hablando del Rey de Roma, ha estado hablando estupideces sobre ir a la Nación del Fuego y arrastrarte de vuelta a casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo allí, Katara? Tu padre y Sokka están muy preocupados. ¡Tú me estás preocupando a mí, hermanita! Ésta no eres tú, tú eres siempre tan cuidadosa, tan fuerte, tan segura...A veces me pregunto en qué te has convertido en los últimos años...Por favor, escríbime pronto._

_Con todo mi amor, hermanita,_

_Suki_

Katara se sentó en su escritorio, sacó un frasco de tinta azul oscuro, trató de empezar, de nuevo, pero su mano no obedecía. Memorias nada agradables nublaron su mente.

"_Katara, se que estás molesta, pero huir no es la respuesta," la voz de su padre hizo eco en el pequeño igloo._

_"__¡Eso fue lo que tú hiciste!" Katara le gritó de vuelta mientras tiraba sus cosas a su maleta de viaje. "¡Huiste luego de que mamá murió!."_

"_Katara, eso no es--"_

"_¡No te atrevas a decirlo!" Katara gritó. Su voz subió una octava. "¡Ya no soy ua niña pequeña, Papá! ¡Tengo ya dieciocho años! ¡Tengo suficiente edad para tomar mis propias decisiones!" Se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos, la rabia dándole a su voz una hostilidad inusual. "¡Tenía suficiente edad para tomar mis propias decisiones cuando tenía catorce!"_

_Sokka entró, con Suki y su pequeña hija Yunna detrás de él. "Sokka…espera-" Suki trató de decirle a su esposo.  
_

"_Aang dijo que está aquí para buscarte...¿De qué demonios está hablando?" Sokka le gritó a su hermana, ignorando a su esposa._

"_Estoy aceptando la oferta de Arnook," Katara argumentó calmadamente. "Me voy al Polo Norte."_

"_¡No, por supuesto que no vas a ir!"_

"_¡Pues mírame!"_

"_¡Katara, no te vas a ir de este igloo!"_

"_¡ Adivina lo que estoy haciendo, Sokka!" Katara gritó. "¡Tú no eres papaá, tú no eres Gran-Gran, tú no eres mamá! ¡No puedes decirme que hacer!"_

_Sokka le bloqueó el camino a su hermana. "¡Te vuelvo a repetir, no vas a ningún lado!"_

"_En caso de que aún no lo sepas, ¡Aún no eres el 'Jefe' Sokka!"_

"_¡Papá!" Sokka se volvió a ver a su padre. "¿Algo de ayuda, por favor?"_

_Hakoda negó con la cabeza. "Katara ya tomó su decisión. Hará lo que quiera hacer."_

"_¡Iré al Polo Norte, punto y final!" Katara gritó una última vez y se fue a regañadientes del igloo, dejando su familia sorprendida._

"¡_Katara! ¡Katara espera!" Suki la siguió, cargando a Yuuna. Katara se volteó y soltó su bolso._

"_¿Qué? ¿Tratarás de detenerme también?" Katara le dijo de mala gana._

"_Katara," Suki cambío a Yuuna de un brazo al otro. "Sé que esto duele...y Sokka y tu padre te aman, y lo sabes. Yo te amo...Yunna te ama...Todos te amamos y nosotros--"_

"_No lo digas, por favor Suki. No puedo quedarme, Necesito irme, tengo que salir de aquí por algún tiempo." Katara suspiró y besó la frente de su sobrina. "Cuidalos por mi, ¿Por favor?"_

_Suki asintió. "Lo haré, hermanita. ¿Pero nos escribirás?"_

"_Lo prometo." Recogió su bolso y siguió su camino._

"_¡Vuelve a casa pronto!" Suki le dijo mientras Appa se elevaba._

Esas palabras hacían eco en la mente de Katara. _Vuelve a casa pronto..._Respiró hondo..._ Vuelve a casa pronto...casa pronto...pronto..._

"Katara..."

_...pronto..._

"_¿Katara?"_

"¿Katara?"

_Vuelve a casa pronto.  
_

"¡Katara!"

ALguien le estaba dando golpecitos a su hombre, y volvió a sí. Miró hacia arriba para ver unas caras preocupadas de Iroh, Ursa y Zuko minetras estudiaban la suya. "¿Estás bien, querida?" Ursa le preguntó.

"Bien..." Respiró hondo de nuevo. "Sólo necesito algo de aire fresco." Se levantó de la mesa y descubrió su camino a los jardines. La casi luna llena casi la estaba mirando como si le echara una reprimenda, como si supiera su pena, su culpa. Katara se recostó a un aárbol de crezos que habiía cerca del estanque y tomó más respiraciones profundas.

Las lágrimas querían salir, pero ella se las aguantó. No podía perder el control, no aquí, no ahora. _Control_, se repitió a sí misma. Control.

Oyó pasos detrás de ella y rápidamente se volteó. Zuko estaba ahí, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

"Estoy bien..." No lo miró a los ojos.

"Mentirosa." Pero él sonrió.

Seguía recostada sobre el árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, viendo los jardines. No dijo absolutamente nada.

"Somo amigos ahora, ¿no?" Él le preguntó.

"Supongo."

"Entonces dime. Los amigos se dicen... cosas."

"...Extraño a mi familia..." Admitió silenciosamente.

"¿Por qué no los visitas? ¿O los invitas a venir?"

Katara negó con la cabeza. "Él no querrá verme..."

"¿Quién?"

"Sokka...me odia. No quería que fuera al Polo Norte, y aún así me fui."

Zuko se sentó a su lado. "De alguna manera presiento que hay una historia escondida."

"No quiero hablar de eso," Ella volteó su cara para no mirarle a los ojos.

"¿De qué estás huyendo? No mataste a nadie, ¿o sí?"

Eso incitó una pequeña risa de Katara y volvió a mirarle la cara. "No...No maté a nadie." Sabía que la razón real de su vuelo sería descubierta. Pero ahora no era un buen momento para decirle. Lo miró a los ojos. "Pero te lo diré, eventualmente." le prometió.

Zuko cruzó sus brazos, con una mirada sospechosa. puso un dedo en su barbilla y se rindió. "¿Pronto?"

Katara asintió. "Pronto."

Más tarde esa misma noche, Katara se sentó en su balcón succionando la luz de la luna, como era de costumbre. No sabía si Zuko se daba cuenta de que compartían la misma actividad nocturna, pero lindo cuando lo descubrió esa primera noche, cuando descubrió que no estaba sola.

Y mientras ella se sentaba allí, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y sacó su pluma y la puso sobre el papel, ni una gota de tinta amenazaba con caer.

_Querida Suki,_ comenzó...

* * *

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun......... Les recuerdo que esta historia es de TheRedPenOfDoom87... No es mía... Y para todos aquellos que me piden que no mate a Iroh... Pues... sigan leyendo!! Y ahora ven que a Katara si le gusta-gusta Zuko... :)  
_


	5. El Regreso

Reconciliación: Capítulo 5:

"_**Si esto es una bendición, ciertamente está muy bien disfrazada." Winston Churchill**_

La luna llena llegaba a Katara a través de la ventana. La sentía pulsar en sus venas, haciéndola casi demente del poder mientras sus manos iban por la columna de Iroh. La sangre bajo la frágil y dócil piel obedecía sus órdenes, cada vez que sus dedos se movían, la sangre obedecía. De nuevo, casi no podía contener este sentimiento de poder mientras inmunizaba la sangre mala, la "limpiaba" y la unía con el resto. Había tanta sangre dañada, pero ella solo podía sacar poco a poco sin hacerle al pobre hombre más daño. Él aún necesitaba la sangre, mala o buena, correr por sus venas.

"Esto puede doler," le advirtió mientras pasaba una pequeña hojilla a través de su espalda, de ahí sacaba la sangre. Katara le oyó sisear mientras la hojilla bajaba por su espina y la piel se abría. Usando una mano para contener la sangre dentro, Katara usó la otra mano para sacar la sangre mala que estaba acumulada allí y la puso en un bowl a su lado.

Usó la mano que antes estaba ocupada, la cual estaba cubierta por un guante de agua limpia cerca de la herida. Oyó a Iroh suspirar de alivio mientras el agua curativa se movía de arriba a bajo sobre su espina y su espalda.

Katara le puso de nuevo su camisa y se sentó frente a él. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Iroh sonrió y para el alivio de Katara, su cara se veía renovada con nuevas energías. "Mejor, de hecho. Mejor de lo que estado en mucho tiempo."

Katara gestureó a Hoshi para que entrara. La chica traía una bandeja con té y dos tazas. Puso abajo la bandeja entre Iroh y Katara y se llevó el bowl con la sangre de Iroh y el que tenía el agua curativa de Katara. Katara le dió gracias a la chica quien desapareció por el corredor.

Katara sirvió el té por Iroh. Puso la taza en su boca, Iroh tomó un sorbo y asintió. "Muy bueno, muy bueno. ¿Qué tiene?"

"Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello." Katara sonrió y se sirvió una taza a ella misma. "Envié a Aang al reino tierra para que me trajera un sabor especial, me alegra que te haya gustado."

"Sano y sabroso." Él y Katara hicieron un brindis. Luego de que él tomó otro sorbo, bajó la taza al suelo y puso un dedo al rededor de su barbilla. "Veo que tú y mi sobrino pusieron su pasado atrás..."

"Decidimos que era la manera más adulta de resolverlo, especialmente si íbamos a estar cerca del otro por tanto tiempo. Hubiese sido más fácil." Admitió. "Además, tenemos mucho en qué ponernos al día."

"¿Tú, querida? ¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos años?"

Katara sirvió otra taza para ambos y pasó su dedo sobre el borde de su taza, le quemó un poco pero no le imposrtó. "La gente me dice que he hecho cosas tan buenas por el mundo, curar a los enfermos, crear alianzas, promover la paz... pero de alguna manera no puedo salvar a loa que amo..."

"Continúa," Iroh le pidió.

"Mi abuela murió hace tres años...Yo estaba en Ba Sing Se...Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba enferma."

"Te sientes responsable de su muerte," Iroh dijo calmadamente. "Has tomado bastante responsabilidad para ser tan joven."

"Hubiese podido hacer algo," el rostro de Katara se entristeció mientras ella trataba de aguantar sus lágrimas. "Y ahora..." Empezó a llorar.

"Tampoco puedes salvarme a mí, Katara." Iroh le recordó. "No puedes detener esto."

"Pero si lo intento, quizá sea como si hubiese podido curar a Gran," Katara miró a la sabia mirada de Iroh.

"A veces," Iroh suspiró. "Uno puede ser tan amable y tan humilde que uno quiere tratar de arreglar el mundo, incluso si saben que no está a su alcance. Tú, Katara, eres tan amable como la palabra, pero no puedes cambiar el mundo"

"Lo sé," Ella respondió quedamente.

"Muchas veces, personas como tú son como rocas lanzadas a una fuente, eres un deseo hecho realidad. Mientras te hundes, estás creando caminos y nuevos amigos, hasta llegar al fondo de la fuente."

Katara lo miró curiosamente por un momento. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Iroh tomó otro sorbo de su té. "Mi sobrino."

"¿Cómo?"

"Luego de que Azula tomó Ba Sing Se, Zuko era diferente. Se que se volvió en tu contra y le permitió a Azula casi matar al Avatar, pero me contó, muchos años después, que le ofreciste curar su cicatriz..."

_Katara sostuvo el pequeño frasco que tenía escondido en su vestido. _"_Esta es agua espiritual del Polo Norte. Tiene propiedades especiales, así que lo he estado guardando para algo importante._"_ Miró el frasco curiosamente y luego a Zuko. "No se si funcionará pero__…"_

_Ella esperaba que rechazara su oferta pero en cambio, Zuko inclinó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos mientras Katara ponía su suave mano sobre su mejilla, la yema de sus dedos casi tocando la cicatriz. Estaban tan cerca; Katara podía sentir su respiración contra su mano. Y por un momento, uno muy corto, un corto y dulce momento, se sintió como si ellos fuesen las únicas personas en el mundo._

"Tú, la pequeña maestro agua, que protegía al Avatar cont anta pasión, se ofreció libremente a ayudarlo, a tu enemigo que no tenía nada para darte. Él cambió luego de que le mostraste tanta amabilidad en un mundo que siempre se ríe de ella."

Hubo un corto silencio, en el cual ambos terminaron su té. Katara mordió su labio superior al mismo tiempo que miraba a Iroh. "TToph tenía razón, sabes."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sí das buenos consejos." Empezó a recoger las cosas y las puso en la bandeja, cuando Iroh la detuvo. Se sentó de nuevo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tengo una proposición para ti, si es que aceptas."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Hay un pueblo a 12 o 16 kilómetros de aquí, una hora en caballo-avestruz, que reportó una extraña enfermedad. ¿Quizás podrías ir hacerle algún bien a me gente?"

Katara asintió. "Me encantaría, pero jamás he andado en caballo-avestruz, y no sé donde queda este pueblo."

"No hay problema, Zuko dijo que estaría más que encantado de ir contigo."

Le tomó un rato a Katara acostumbrarse a la altura del caballo. Zuko, sin embargo, tapó su risa con su mano mientras Katara se caía al suelo por tercera vez.

"Tú. No. Digas. Nada." Le gruñó y por fin logró montarse.

"Tengo que admitirlo," Zuko le dedicó una de sus hermosas sonrisas. "Es bueno saber que no eres buena en algo."

"¿Por qué _tú _eres tan bueno para esto?" Ella le preguntó mientras apretaba sus puños alrededor de la cuerda.

"Cuando mi Tío y yo estuvimos en el Reino Tierra, tuvimos unos y me empezó a gustar." Su caballo-avestruz hizo un sonido mientras el de Katara se golpeaba con él "¡Lo siento!" dijo ella.

Zuko sonrió y alzó su mano para calmar al caballo de Katara. "Compramos unos cuantos del Rey Tierra, pero no tengo tiempo para montarlos como lo tenía antes."

"¡Apestan más que las medias de Sokka!" Katara objetó

Zuko rió por lo bajo. "Ya me acostumbré. Casi no lo noto."

"Estás loco..." Katara dijo por lo bajo.

"Ya me han dicho."

Katara sintió que el viaje fue de un poco más de una hora. Aunque han sido solo cuarenta y cinco minutos. Hubieron unos cortos quince minutos en el que Katara accidentalmente llevó al pobre animal a una grieta y Zuko tuvo que cavar para sacar al pobre animal de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al pueblo, se bajaron y Katara, tratando de bajar, enredó su pie con las cuerdas del caballo. Se abrazó a sí misma para cuando llegara al piso el golpe en el hombro no le doliera, pero no llegó. En cambio, sintió los bazos de alguien abrazándola. Katara miró hacia arriba para ver a Zuko sonriéndole.

"De nuevo, no diras nada." Le advirtió, apuntándolo con un dedo de advertencia. Él la ayudo a pararse de nuevo, pero no estaba lista para el sentimiento de independencia absoluta cuando este corrió por todo su cuerpo así que ella se aferró a sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo de nuevo. Mientras esperaba que sus muslos se "despertaran", lo miró a los ojos por un momento, "¿Cómo haces esto?" Le preguntó.

"No es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras."Le aseguró mientras probaba la eficiencia de sus piernas alejándose un paso. Cuando no se cayó, fueron guiados a la oficina del Alcalde Tiro.

El Alcalde Tiro les dió a ambos una bienvenida con unas largas inclinaciones, "Mi Príncipe Zuko," le dijo a Zuko. "Mi Lady Katara," le sonrió a Katara. En cuanto terminaron las bienvenidas y la corta charla, Tiro los guió en donde se estaban quedando los enfermos.

"Parece ser una clase de Fiebre de Verano," Katara le comentó a Zuko y a Tiro, nombrando una enfermedad común que no era mortal, pero esta clase de enfermedad parecía ser peor. Se sitió muy hondo en el tórax de las víctimas, dándoles dificultades para respirar.

"Pero, es otoño..." Zuko dijo.

"A veces las fiebres cambian," Dijo Katara desinteresadamente mientras presionaba una mano en la cabeza de una mujer. "Hay ciertas variaciones, cambios muy sutiles." Tomando agua que un barril lleno de agua limpia, Katara enfrió la fiebre y limpio los bronquios y pulmones de la mujer. Sus ojos se abrieron isofacto, una sonrisa agradecida cubrió su rostro y luego se hundió en un profundo sueño natural.

Katara se movilizó de cama en cama, de casa en casa con Zuko y Tiro pisándole los talones. Al principio era algo incómodo, pero pronto Zuko y Tiro empezaron a hablar de todo; la reconstrucción del Palacio, el aumento y la disminución de los impuestos, los tratados entre Iroh con el Rey Tierra, con el Polo Norte y Sur. Cuando ya acabó, Katara escribió una lista de hierbas muy fáciles de encontrar en este zona para aquellos que acaban de se curados y le dijo a Tiro que no dudara en llamarla si era necesario.

Ella y Zuko volvieron a donde estaban sus caballos-avestruz justo cuando el sol estaba desapareciendo detrás de unas cuantas nubes. Se escuchó un trueno y Zuko miró al cielo. "Odio la lluvia." gruñó. AY luego, como si el universo estuviese en su contra, empezó a llover. Katara le dijo que se acercara. Mirando por primera vez su mojada y miserable cara, no pudo contenerse y soltó una risita.

"¿Qué?" Ahora era ÉL el que estaba amargado.

Alzó un brazo y con un movimiento hizo que la lluvia no llegara a ellos.

"Excelente, eres un paraguas y también un doctor, que útil." Dijo Zuko en un intento de chiste.

"¿Cómo hacemos ahora para volver a casa?"

"Tengo una idea," Zuko tomó las cuerdas del caballo-avestruz de Katara y las amarró a la silla de montar del suyo. Él se montó y le ofreció a ella una mano. "Andaremos los dos juntos. Ninguno de los dos se moja y tú no morirás."

"Gracias, es de mucha ayuda," Le dijo con algo de sarcasmo y se montó detrás de él. Puso una mano al rededor de su cintura y la otra estaba aún en el aire, manteniendo la lluvia lejos de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al establo en el palacio, unos cuantos sirvientes se apresuraron a guardar a los caballos-avestruz. Una vez dentro de la sequedad relativa del granero, encontraron unas pocas toallas esperándolos. Antes de que Katara pudiese tomar una para ella, Zuko le lanzó una sobre sus hombros. "Gracias," le dijo.

"Te debe de doler el brazo por haberlo mantenido arriba por media hora sin parar," tomó una toalla para él.

Trató de mover los hombros en desinterés, pero una columna de fuego pasó por su brazo y su hombro.

"¿Así de mal?" le preguntó, dejando la toalla en su cabeza.

"Estará mejor para mañana." Respondió ella con poca seguridad.

"Ven aquí," Él le gestureó a que se acercara y cerraran el espacio de 2 metros que les separaban, ella le hizo caso y vio con una expresión insegura como él ponía juntas sus palmas como si tratara de puso una mano tibia en el hombro dolorido. Instantáneamente, Katara sintió los músculos relajarse y casi se caía del alivio. "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho," asintió ella.

Hubo un sordo sonido tras ellos, el sonido de un impermeable, un paso. Hubo una tos falsa y luego una suave voz. "Hola, Zuko."

Ambos se volteron a ver a una alta mujer joven. Su vestido era elegante, un poco desordenado como si ella no hubiese podido mantenerlo tan lindo como hubiera querido. Colores de la Nación del Fuego. Su rostro en forma de corazón se veía tan blanco como la nieve en el Polo Norte bajo su pelo que era tan negro como una noche de invierno. Tenía largos ojos color almendra con una perfilada nariz y finos labios.

"¿Mai?" Zuko suspiró en sorpresa o en felicidad, Katara no podía decir. "¿Mai? ¿En verdad eres tú?"

* * *

NOOOOOO!!! El regreso de MAAAIIII!!!! Y solo un dato.... Mai.... no se dice como se escribe... se pronuncia "Mei".... Lo descubri hace poco... Y ademas suena mejor así.... CHICOS YO SÉ QUE USTEDEN LEEN PERO POR FAVOR COMENTEN QUE ESO ES LO QUE LE DA VIDA A ESTA HISTORIAAAAAA!!!!!


	6. Invierno

Reconciliación: Capitulo 6:

"_**Todo lo que quería hacer  
**_

_**Era morir ahora  
**_

_**Todo lo que quería sentir  
**_

_**Quería amar  
**_

_**Todo es mi culpa  
**_

_**Una tragedia que temo..." OneRepublic**_

Mai le sonrió con una delicada sonrisa; una que ha sido cuidadosamente cultivada con los años. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho "La misma."

"No te he visto desde-"

"El día en que Ty Lee y yo fuimos exiliadas... hace siete años." Dio un paso hacia adelante y pronto Katara la reconoció como una de las 'amigas' de Azula, la que lanzaba los cuchillos letales. Cuando la reconoció, Katara se acercó más a Zuko.

"¿Donde está Ty Lee?" Zuko miró alrededor como si la chica fuese a salir de la nada; Katara recordó que esa fenómeno de circo tenía ese mal habito.

"Está casada."

"¿Qué?" Zuko sonó muy sorprendido. "¿Con quién?"

"Un maestro tierra llamado Hara o algo así."

"¡¿Haru?!" Katara y Zuko gritaron en coro, intercambiando las mismas caras de 'shock'.

Mai asintió. "Lo conoció cuando estábamos pasando por una ciudad en el Reino Tierra. Ty Lee se quedó, pero dijo que podría venir por tu cumpleaños, eso si es que tú quieres que venga."

"Por supuesto que quiero que venga."

"Le escribiré esta noche," Luego Mai vió a Katara y la miró con rabia. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Oh," Zuko luego miró a Katara. "Claro. Ella es Katara. Seguro que-"

"¿La maestro agua?" Mai siseó, sus ojos endurecidos del odio. "La que-" Tomó otros pasos más hacia adelante, señalandola con un dedo amenazador.

"Mai." Zuko la detuvo. "Ya pasó."

"Pero ella-"

"No, Mai." Hubo un toque de molestia y frustración en su voz calmada. "Ya déjalo ir."

Katara no se movió, y lo pensó mejor. "Debo irme," Le susurró a Zuko. "Los dejaré solos a ambos para que puedan hablar." Apretó mas la toalla alrededor de sus hombros y salió casi a puntillas del establo, pausando solo para ver atrás y ver a Mai y Zuko viéndose a los ojos, Mai lo miraba como si encontró algo que nunca jamás volvería a ver, y Zuko casi con pena. Para decepción de Katara, Zuko abrazó a Mai y Katara sintió su corazón romperse, solo un poco.

* * *

Las mañanas de Katara en el palacio ahora eran muy distintas; se levantaba para practicar con Zuko. Él le preguntó una mañana, diciendo que Iroh ya no quería y que había pocos maestros fuego voluntarios. Así que Katara aceptó. Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que Katara ha usado sus verdaderas habilidades de Maestro Agua; que no hayan sido de curación por supuesto.

Se levantaba cada día al amanecer y se encontraba con Zuko en la arena de practica luego de que él terminara sus meditaciones matutinas. Al principio era un público de pocas personas que apoyaban al Príncipe Heredero o a la Maestro Agua. Pero mientras el Otoño se volvía Invierno, el pequeño público fue creciendo acostumbrándose a verlos entrenar. Todos trataban a Katara como una vieja amiga.

"¿Va a empezar el día destruyendo a Su Majestad, mi lady?" Alguien le dijo a Katara mientras esta se amarraba una coleta.

"¡Intentaré!" Respondió ella, dejando caer su larga clineja sobre su túnica. Luego de unas cuantas mañanas entrenando con su ropa, especialmente aquí donde mantenían todas las habitaciones extra cálidas, Katara le pidió a Hoshi que le hiciera una camisa y unos pantalones de la misma tela que usaban en verano en la Nación del Fuego, que era mucho más ligera que su ropa común. Hoshi felizmente aceptó y además hizo el traje de un hermoso azul oscuro "¡Combina con sus ojos, milady!" Hoshi exclamó cuando le presentó su trabajo.

"Todavía no hemos llegado a la arena y ya estás hablando pavadas," Escuchó a Zuko llegar.

Katara se levantó poniendo las manos en sus caderas. "¡Tú eres el que llegó tarde!" Señaló.

"Damas primero," Hizo el gesto como si la estuviese cortejando.

"¡Vaya, este sí que es un caballero!" Katara dijo en tono burlón mirando a unas personas de la audiencia que rieron por lo bajo.

"Si ya terminó, Lady Katara," Se quitó su túnica y le dió su mejor sonrisa. "No tengo todo el día."

Katara sacó el agua de los baldes que fueron traídos para ella e hizo un látigo de agua, nada peligroso, y le pegó en la mano. "¡Te estoy esperando!" Le retó.

Zuko sonrió y lanzó cuatro puños rápidos consecutivos, Katara los esquivó todos. En el último momento, él lanzó otro puño sorpresa. Katara cayó sobre una rodilla, y la otra pierna estirada detrás de ella. En un rápido movimiento, movió su pierna creando una burbuja de agua evitando que la bola de fuego que iba hacia ella hiciera contacto.

"Eso se ve muy familiar," Zuko remarcó mientras ella sobaba su tobillo.

Katara saltó, una y otra vez, majando a Zuko en la cara con el agua que había recogido. La dejó ir mientras ella colocaba un pie atrás cambiando a posición defensiva, el agua cubrió sus hombros como una serpiente. El alzó ambas manos, una pared gigante de fuego las seguía. La lanzó hacia Katara y ella convirtió esa serpiente en una burbuja para protegerse. El fuego tocó el agua evaporándose de inmediato. Cuando el vapor se disipó, ella salió.

"Eso también," Katara convirtió el agua de debajo de sus pies en hielo. Como las olas del océano, Katara "surfeó" hacia él sobre la capa de hielo. Cuando estuvo a unos veinte metros de Zuko, ella se quedó atrás, extendiendo el hielo hacia él. Pero Zuko solo dió un salto mortal, usando el fuego control para derretir el hielo que había debajo de él. Cuando llegó al suelo, ella era la única que se mantenía parada sobre el único espacio seco en el suelo.

"Alguien ha estado observando," Comentó con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Ella sacudió sus hombros en desinterés. "Un poco," Antes de que él pudiera moverse, ella alzó sus brazos e hizo un movimiento circular con ellos, atrapándolo en una burbuja de hielo.

"Pensé que esto lo habías superado,"

"¡No puedo volver a los clásicos!"

Zuko alzó una mano, sosteniéndola alto sobre su cabeza, bajándola rápidamente creando una llama que cortó a través del hielo.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato. Se convirtió en un baile. Cuando el avanzaba, ella se regresaba un paso; cuando ella avanzaba, él se regresaba un paso. Era un constante flujo de energía entre ellos. Nada más existía además de ellos; no escucharon los murmullos de la corte, no había familia a cual desepcionar, no había muerte de la cual huir, no había ningún príncipe, ningún curandero, ningún individuo, solo energía. Lo único que importaba era mantener el balance y por alguna razón siempre terminaba en una estalagmita . Cuando se cansaban, simplemente le darían una reverencia al otro y se irían.

"¿Así que Mai...?" Katara comenzó, una mañana fría de invierno luego del entrenamiento.

"¿Qué hay con ella?" Zuko limpió su rostro con una toalla.

"¿Qué piensas de ella?"

"¿Porqué?"

"Por que se está acercando."

Zuko se volteó a ver si era cierto lo que había dicho y, en efecto, allí estaba Mai. Ella le dió a Katara una mirada de pocos amigos, la cual se la devolvió. "¿Quieres tomar un paseo?" Dijo Mai a Zuko.

Zuko miró de Mai a Katara, confundido o afligido..."...Seguro, ¿Te veo luego, Katara?"

Katara asintió. "Estaré por aquí." Le aseguró y vio como él y Mai salían de el espacio de prática, como hace varias semanas, su corazón se rompió un poquito más.

"Yo no lo soportaría, mi lady." Una alta maestro fuego, quien era una espectador usual, le dijo a Katara.

"¿Soportar qué?" Katara lavó su cara con agua y luego la secó con otra toalla limpia.

"Esa mujer se está robando a su hombre," Dijo la mujer con algo de desprecio. "Yo la retaría a un Agni Kai sin duda alguna."

Katara la miró con algo de sorpresa. "Él no es mi hombre. Fue de Mai por un tiempo, de hecho. Pero con quién salga es su problema, no el mío."

"Sabias palabras, supongo." Respondió. "Aún así..."

"¿Aún así qué?"

"Yo creo que Lady Mai está celosa e usted."

Katara la siguió mirando, esta vez con algo de desinterés, pero aún atónita. "De todos modos, no importa. No estaré aquí para siempre."

"Lo que usted diga, mi lady." Dijo la mujer. "Lo que usted diga."

* * *

Katara estaba en camino a su habitación, acababa de termina de tomar el té con Iroh y de su sesión de curación que ahora eran obligatorias entre lunas llenas. Al comienzo, la sangre control era útil, había más y más sangre sana, pero últimamente, en las últimas semanas, eso cambió, y Iroh no podría mantenerse un mes sin una sesión de curación. Eso la hacía sentirse tan triste, era una señal... el tiempo estaba en su contra.

Había una figura que detuvo su camino, Katara vió directo a los ojos grises de Mai. Recordando sus modales, Katara saludó a Mai lo más cortésmente posible. "Lady Mai..."

Mai no la saludó de vuelta. "No sé quien te crees que eres, campesina," Mai gruñó. "Pero nunca serás aceptada aquí."

"No sé de que estás hablando."

"No mientas. He visto como lo miras... Y no preguntes a quien, tú sabes quien. Ël estás atado a su gente y qué te hace creer que esa gente te aceptará, una campesina maestro agua del Polo Sur?"

Katara vió su fría mirada con una igualmente fría, sino más. "Es un nuevo mundo, Mai. Desde que el Avatar derrotó a Ozai, desde que fuiste exiliada." Katara se levantó de verdad, Era la mejor maestro agua de la Tribu Del Agua del Sur, hija de Hakoda, hermana de Sokka, amiga del Avatar. ¡Quiñen era esta niña malcriada para decirle que ella no era lo suficientemente buena?

"Quizá es allá afuera," Mai gestureó a la ventana. "Pero aquí," negó con su cabeza. "Eres solo una maestro agua, él un Príncipe. Ustedes vienen de dos mundos muy distintos y ¿lo perdonarás por lo que te ha hecho? Nunca. Igual que él nunca te perdonará por llamarlo un cobarde de dos caras luego de matar a su propia hermana para protegerte..." Mai cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Katara se despidió. "Buenas noches, Lady Mai." Ignoró a Mai y siguió su camino a su habitación, con la pena destruyéndole los hombros.

Tan pronto llegó a su cuarto, Katara cerró las puertas y ventanas y empezó a buscar entre todas sus cosas la caja donde se encontraba el pendiente de su madre. Lo encontró, se sentó en la cama pasando su mano sobre el tallado tan familiar, deseando que d¡su madre estuviese aquí para poder hablar con ella.

Por primera vez desde que llegó aquí, la duda inundó su estómago. ¿Que pasaría si lo que dijo Mai era cierto? ¿Que pasaría si jamás podía perdonar lo que él le hizo, hace tantos años atrás? Katara se acostó sobre su lado derecho, acercándo el pequeño pedazo que tenía de su madre a su pecho. ¿Que pasaría si no podía remediar lo que ella le hizo a él, hace tantos años atrás? Que pasaría si...si, ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ¿perdía el hogar que ahora ella tenía aquí? ¿Que haría ella entonces?

Pensó en Zuko abrazando a Mai y eso le hizo que su estómago se revolcara en furia, apretando, al mismo tiempo, el último regalo de su madre más fuerte contra su pecho, esperando la ayuda que jamás vendría.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza... Se me ha borrado el documento varias vece y lo he tenido que volver a comenzar una y otra vez! Disfruten!_


	7. Sorpresa

Reconciliación: Capítulo 7:

"_**Detente y observa  
**_

_**Creo que me muevo pero no me voy a ningún lado  
**_

_**Sí, se que todos nos asustamos alguna vez  
**_

_**Pero me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser, oh" OneRepublic**_

Katara estaba de vuelta a en la arena con su nueva amiga. Ming, quien fue un guardia en la prisión hasta hace dos meses. Ahora era la guardia personal de Iroh. Siempre alerta, Ming miro hacia el cielo mientras una sombra pasaba sobre ellas.

"Que demo-?"

"¡Aang!" Katara grito. "¡Appa!" Se despidió de Ming y fue corriendo a lugar donde iban a aterrizar.

"¡Princesita!" Sintió algo pequeño y solido caer sobre su pecho.

"¡Toph!" Katara ignoró el dolor en sus costillas y colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la joven. Se separó un momento para mirar a su amiga. Toph tenía la misma media sonrisa, los mismos ojos color jade pálidos que parecían sonreír también. Pero sus mechones negros como el carbón ahora estaban sueltos, más allá de la altura de sus hombros, como un río de seda negra. "¡Tu cabello está tan largo!"

Toph corrío sus dedos en su pelo como si estuviera verificando que estaba ahí. "Pensé que ya era tiempo de dejarlo ser."

"¡Y te ves tan... bueno... Tan mayor!"

"Diría lo mismo pero..." Toph no pudo terminar su frase y Katara la abrazó con fuerza de nuevo. Mientras ella y Toph no se han visto cara a cara (algo literal ya que Toph era una cabeza más baja), en varias maneras, Toph siempre ha sido su base. Y recientemente, ella ha necesitado una buena base. Todo aquí se veía tan irreal y en serio necesitaba un viaje de vuelta a la realidad. Si alguien iba a ayudarla con eso, sería Toph. La pequeña maestro tierra tenía el don de ser terriblemente honesta, incluso demasiado para su propio bien.

"Así que..." Toph suspiró. "¿Qué tan mal está Iroh?"

Katara no podía encontrar las palabras.

"Oh..." La voz casi siempre animada de Toph sonaba algo apagada en sus oídos. "Ya veo."

"Él estará tan feliz de verte," Katara le aseguró. "No ha hablado de nada más por semanas."

Toph esbozó una gran sonrisa. "Sería genial verlo de nuevo."

Katara empezó a llevar a Toph al palacio. "Sabes, el sí que da buenos consejos."

"¿No tenía razón?" Toph olteó de repente cuando escuchó a Aang caer duro contra el suelo, enterrado en todo su equipaje. "¡Con cuidado, Pies Ligeros!"

"No puedo creer que aun lo llames así." Katara notó que la respuesta de Aang no se pudo escuchar debido a las maletas.

"A ti aun te llamo 'Princesita' y a Zuko 'Chispita'. Eso nunca cambiará."

Katara le dio otro abrazo cariñoso a Toph. "Me alegro." Se volvió hacia Aang, quien le estaba dando la maletas a un sirviente que estaba cerca para ayudarlo.

"No veo por que es importante lo que me ponga," Katara insistió mientras la costurera personal de Ursa estaba dándole los toques finales a la suave toga interior de un tono naranja chamuscado.

"¡Lady Mai no se verá ni lo más remoto a algo lindo al su lado!" Hoshi, quién estaba pasando la tarde escogiendo los trajes que Ursa y Katara usarían luego para la fiesta de Zuko, chilló mientras tomaba el preciado kimono azul de Katara y ayudó a la costurera emparejarlo con la toga naranja.

"¡Hoshi!" Katara gritó, feliz, sin embargo, de que Toph no estaba presente; estaba pasando su tarde con Iroh y ya tenía un vestido listo, para la sorpresa de todos. Katara tenía el presentimiento de que la maestro tierra y Hoshi se llevrían muy bien y eso solo empeoraría las cosas para ella.

"Solo decía la verdad," Hoshi respondió. "Lady Mai es bonita, pero en esto," la muchacha sacudió su cabeza. "¡Mi lady, no tendrá ni como competir!"

"Las mangas están un poco largas," Ursa notó y ayudó a la colsturera a hacerles un doblillo. "Ella tiene razón, sabes."

"¡Ursa!" Katara estaba sorprendida; sorprendida de que incluso la madre de Zuko tenía opinión sobre esto. "¡Esto no es un concurso!"

"¡Con este vestido, por supuesto que no lo es!" Hoshi cantó.

Katara le dió una mirada de fastidio a la mucama. "¡No voy a pelear por un hombre! ¡Es tan idiota y superficial y estúpido! ¡Sin mencionar que es vergonzoso y además no es digno!"

La costurera sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca vas a conseguir un hombre de esa manera. No con esa actitud."

Hoshi y Ursa se rieron y Katara se sonrojo de la pena. Hoshi sacó la cinta plateada y se la pasó a Ursa. Cuando la cinta fue puesta en su lugar, Ursa le dijo a Katara que se volteara y se viera en el espejo.

Estaba sorprendida. Si no supiera que el kimono azul es de ella, Katara jamás se habría reconocido. Con su pelo echado hacia atrás, creando un moño sobre su cabeza asegurado con un peine se flor de loto blanca y sus labios acentuados con un color muy suave, Katara podría pasar perfectamente por la monarca que todos quieren que sea. "Yo...Yo..." Pero no salían palabras.

"Maravilloso." Ursa complementó a la costurera, "Simplemente estupendo, como siempre. Mis felicitaciones." La mujer dió gracias, recogió sus cosas y se fue. Ursa se volvió para ver a Katara. "Bueno querida, ¿dime que piensas?"

Katara no dijo nada. No podía. Tenía un nudo en la graganta y le cotaba respirar. Su mano se posó en su cuello, en el lugar donde su collar estaba ausente. Su madre nunca la vería así de hermosa.

"¿Mi lady?" Hoshi se paró a su lado. "¿Se encuentra bien? Se ve tan hermosa..."

Katara sacudió su cabeza. "No es nada...Es que extraño a mi madre. ¿Me quitan el vestido ya, por favor?"

Hoshi obedeció, mirando a Ursa con preocupación mientras desataba la cinta y guardaba los kimonos azul y naranja. Katara se encogió de hombros y se puso su ropa de día a día. "Estoy bien," les aseguró. "Estaré, al menos." Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Así que se podría suponer que ya terminaron las burlas?"

"¡Apenas comienzan, mi lady!" Hoshi le aseguró.

"¡Oh, casi lo olvido!" Ursa dijo de repente. "¡Tu hermano y tu cuñada estarán aquí el día después de mañana!"

Katara la miró en shock. "¿Qué?"

"¿No lo sabías? Creí que Zuko te había dicho..."

"¿Él sabe de esto?"

"¿Que si sabe? Querida, él mismo le escribió a Sokka hace ya mucho...Katara...Katara, ¿querida, a dónde vas?" Ursa la llamaba mientras Katara salñía corriendo de la habitación.

Por suerte, se encontró con Zuko quien salía de una reunión. Sin Mai a la vista, Katara no iba a esperar a que la chica se apareciera de la nada así que agarró el cuello de su túnica y lo llevó a un corredor menos transitado. Ella se volvió para mirarle la cara y apuntarlo con un dedo amenazador. Cuando ninguna palabra salió de su boca, Katara le dió la espalda para organizar menor sus pensamientos.

"Katara, ¿Que pasa?" Cuando finalmente preguntó, su voz estaba llena de confusión.

"No tenías ningún derecho..." Susurró. "Le escribiste...Luego de que tú... Yo ... Nosotros..." lo tenía todo en la punta de la lengua, pero nada le salía coherentemente. "Tú sabías y aún así..."

"Aunque eso haya sido tan revelador..." Zuko puso su mano sobre su barbilla. "Necesito más para entender."

"¡Sabías que Sokka y yo estábamos peleados! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Y lo invitaste!"

Zuko cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Es mi cumpleaños."

"¡Actúas como un niño de cinco años!" Katara gruñó.

"¡Tú también!" Le respondió él, su temperamento empezaba a mostrarse. Katara se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en pasar. Este nuevo Zuko que encontró parecía ser infinitamente paciente, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que no era así. Y ahora es que estaba empezando. "I¡No veo por qué demonios estás tan molesta!"

"Porque," Le reiteró. "¡Noe s de tu incumbencia si estoy molesta con mi hermano o no! ¡Si no cuestionas mi vida, yo no cuestinaré la tuya!"

"¿Qué pasó?" Le demandó él.

"¡¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?!"

"¡Solo dime!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Dimelo!"

"¡NO!"

"¡¿Por qué no quieres decirme?!"

Katara cerró sus ojos y se escuchó gritar; "¡BIEN!" Luego hubo un breve silencio. Abrió sus ojos para ver a Zuko para allí, esperando su respuesta. Y por un momento, esa rabia que era tan poderosa hace unos minutos se disipó hasta convertirse en pena. "... Bien... Como hace tres años, mi abuela murió. Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba enferma..." Mordió su labio inferior, conteniendo las lágrimas. "Ella nos crió luego de que mamá murió mi papá se fuera... Ella lo era todo para mí, igual que Iroh significa todo para tí."

"Ya veo," dijo él.

"Y aquí estoy, esta gran curandera," Katara rió amargamente. "Y no pude salvar ni siquiera a mi propia abuela... Yo estaba en Ba Sing Se y murió allí sin mí ... "

"Así que huiste".

"Si, lo hice", Katara asintió. "Corrí porque no podía permanecer allí, no podía estar en torno a todas esas personas que me decían que no era mi culpa ... Que me decían que era lo que quería ... Nunca llegué a decir adiós. "

"Sokka no quería que te fueras."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Quería que me quedara y yo no podía. No hemos hablado desde que lo dejé hace tres años. Ahora ..." Ella le miró. "¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? "

Él se encogió de hombros. "Recuerdo lo triste que estabas, e-eso me recordo aquel día en Ba Sing Se cuando-"

"No tienes que decirlo ..." Katara dijo tranquilamente.

"Sí, si tengo que." Insistió. "Sé que no puedo volver atrás y deshacerlo, o hacerlo de otra manera, pero al menos puedo tratar de hacer algo para que ... Él es tu hermano, hermanos y hermanas no deberían pelear así..."

"¿Hiciste esto por mií?"

Él solo la miro a los ojos. "¿No escuchaste lo que dije?"

"No, claro que sí." Ella alzó una mano. "Estaba tratando de aclarar."

De nuevo se encogió de hombros y sonrió esa sonrisa que Katara había empezado a amar. "Por supuesto".

Tan molesta que estaba antes que él hubiese hecho esto detrás de sus espaldas, ahora no quería nada más que para llegar hasta él y abrazarlo. Pero la imagen de la cara de Mai pasó ante sus ojos y ella contrló su instinto. "Gracias ..." Dijo en lugar de abrazarle.

"No me des las gracias aún, sin embargo, todavía tienes que hacer frente a Sokka." Él sonrió una sonrisa más grande, sintiendon que la pelea había terminado.

"Es cierto ..." Ella sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que quería preguntarle sobre algo que Mai había dicho hace unas cuantas noches, pero ahora no parecía el momento adecuado. "Hay tanto que quiero decirte ..." fue todo lo que logró admitir. "Y hay tanto que no puedo decir..."

"¿Por qué?" Él tomó una de sus manos, haciendo que Katara se derritiera en ese mismo instante y lugar. Ella, sin embargo, deseaba que su contacto no tuviese el efecto que tiene, pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Mai" Ella logró mirarlo a los ojos. "Ella te ama todavía. Después de todo... No es justo para ella ".

Zuko parecía desconcertado. "¿Qué no es justo?"

Katara sacudió la cabeza. "No es nada, de verdad. Sólo algunas cosas sin importancia, eso es todo. "

"¿Segura?"

Katara asintió.

"...Tengo una reunión ahora." Él la miró a ella. "Estaré por aquí." Le aseguró.

Katara asintió, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma. "Igual yo" Ella le dijo mientras lo veía irse. Sin embargo, si no hubiese mirado hacia abajo, a sus pies, para recoger sus pensamientos, habría visto que Zuko se volteó por un breve instante para mirarle a ella, dándole una de las mas hermosas sonrisas que él le haya podido dar a alguien, llena de amor. Y él sabía que nadie más vería esa sonrisa, nadie más que ella.

* * *

Se que quieren que se besen pero... van a tener que esperar un poco mas :)


	8. Canción de Cuna Pt 1

Reconciliación: Capítulo 8: Canción de Cuna Parte 1.

"_**Ser profundamente amado por alguien te da fuerzas; amar a alguien profundamente te da coraje." **__**Lao-Tzu**_

"¿Me vas a decir que está pasando entre tú y Chispitas?" Toph le preguntó a Katara aquella noche luego de la cena, cuando ambas se retiraron al cuarto de la Maestro agua para tener ese "tiempo de chicas" que tanto necesitaban. Aunque Katara hubiese deseado que no fuera obvio, lo era; las cosas entre ella y Zuko estaban más allá de la amistad y era dolorosamente claro incluso para aquellos sin el regalo de la vista. "¿O tendré que golpearte hasta que me lo digas?"

Katara comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Toph antes de responder. "Ha sido extraño..." Katara admitió, sentándose en la cama detrñas de Toph.

"¿Extraño cómo?" Toph quería saber, especialmente luego de que Katara y Zuko evitaban intercambiar palabras, aparte de "pásame el té". Apenas y se veían a los ojos.

"Le conté todo lo que había pasado entre Sokka y yo y arregló todo esto. ¿Asuma que también tiene algo que ver con tu llegada?"

Toph negó con la cabeza. "Nope, Aang dijo que me necesitabas, así que vine. Además... Ya te extrañaba."

"Yo también te extrañé."

"¿Me vas a decir o qué?"

Katara ssuspiró. "Pensaba que lo habías olvidado."

"No tienes tanta suerte, Dulzura... Escúpelo."

"Bien," Katara empezó a acomodar el cabello de Toph en una clineja, claro está que hubieron varios tirones en el camino. Con manos hábiles y ocupadas, Katara desató el largo cabello de su amiga y comenzó a convertirlo en algo mas femenino. Toph se rescostó sobre Katara mientras hablaba. "Estábamos llevándonos bien. Muy bien, a decir verdad. Incluso llegamos a ser amigos. Luego apareció... Mai."

"Mai, ¿su vieja novia?"

"Sí, y desde que volvió, todo ha sido tan... Diferente. Zuko no actúa como el que conozco. Ya no."

Toph rió. "¡La odias!"

Katara no dijo nada. Si bien no dijo que era cierto, pero tampoco lo negó.

"Wow, en serio la odias. ¡Y estás increíblemente celosa también!"

"No la odio; simplemente pienso que a ella no le gusta el Zuko real... Creo que está enamorada del antiguo, al que Sokka llaamba "Amargado". No lo conoce como yo a él."

"¿Y tú lo conoces?"

"Sí."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Katara movió los hombros. "No estoy segura. No puedo decirlo con exactitud, pero sé que hay algo más que yo sé y que ella ignora."

"¡Lo amas!"

"¿Por qué todos lo dicen? Primero Hoshi, luego Ming, después Ursa, ¿¡y ahora tú?!"

"Protestas, pero te oigo sonreír. Perdiste. Se nota." La risa de Toph podía ser escuchada desde los pasillos.

"Si debes saber... ITraté de darle unas cuantas pistas a Zuko esta mañana y me miró como si estuviera loca."

Toph gruñó. "Vamos, Katara, debeías saber más que la mayoría, los chicos son notablemente lentos al momento de darse cuenta de las cosas. Sokka es tu hermano, después de todo."

"¿Y desde cuándo eres experta en hombres?" Katara le preguntó a la joven en sus piernas.

"Cuando tus padres te presionan para casarte, comienzas a entender de qué se trata." Toph respondió con cierto aire de arrogancia. "Vienen los chicos, esperando encontrarse una niña estúpida y frágil,. Pero todo lo que obtienen es una buena dosis de Toph. Les asusta, aparentemente. Aang dice que no lo valen, no lo sé..."

"Lo que quiero saber es, por qué llamaste a Aang por su nombre en vez de decirle Pies Ligeros...?" Katara sonrió mientras la cara de Toph se volvía de un color rojo escarlata y una sonrisa soñadora cubría su rostro. "¡Pienso que deberías dejar de sonreír! ¡Tus dientes me ciegan!" Katara dejó la colineta, ya lista, caer sobre la espalda de Toph y ésta la tomó en sus manos para sentir su nuevo peinado.

"No le he dicho nada aún," Toph admitió calladamente. "Es decir, estoy segura de que puede conseguir cualquier chica que quisiera. ¿Por qué me querría a mí?"

Katara mantuvo son sonrisa y se sentó frente a la chica. "Porque eres una increíble, valiente y divertida jovencita que no deja que el hecho de no ser perfecta interfiera con ser quién es. El hombre tiene suerte de acercarse diez metros de tu presencia..." Toph sonrió al cumplido. "Sé quien eres. Sé atrevida y dile."

"Mañana..." Prometió la maestro Tierra.

"Mañana." Katara confirmó y acomodó unos mechones de cabello detrás de las orejas de Toph y comenzó a tararear una melodía.

"¿Qué es? Es muy bonita..."

"Algo que mi madre solía cantar. Tiene letra..."

"Cántala."

"Bien, pero recuerda que no soy buena cantante...

_Cuando el sol se ponga,_

_Cuando el día llegue a su fin._

_Cuando las estrellas ya no estén,_

_Recuerda que me quedaré aquí..._

_Cuando la tormenta ataca,_

_Y toda tu luz ya se fue,_

_Contra en viento y la montaña,_

_Aquí estaré para verte crecer..."_

"Es linda," Toph bostezó. "Me da sueño."

"Es la idea, es una canción de cuna, además ya deberías ir a la cama." Amabas se levantaron y Katara ayudó a Toph a llegar a la puerta. "¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu cuarto?"

Toph se tragó una queja. "Sabes, si no dejas de 'Mamearme' nunca lograré nada," pero sonreía. "¡Buenas noches, Mamá!" Se fue y unos segundos después, Katara la escuchó tropezar con la pared. "¡Estoy bien! ¡Aún me estoy ajustando!"

Katara sonrió y apagó la vela de su cuarto.

Katara, Toph y Aang estaban esperando en la entrada del palacio a la mañana siguiente cuando el carruaje movilizado por cuatro caballos avestruz, finos y negros, se detuvo. Katara tomó una bocanada de aire mientras la puerta se abría y una pequeña figura negra salió de éste gritando "¡TÍO AANG! ¡TÍO AANG!" Yuuna salió corriendo del carruejo y se lanzó sobre el sorriente monje.

Katara no podía culpar a la pequeña. No había sido parte de la vida de Yuuna desde que se fue. Cierto que siempre le enviaba algo en su cumpleaños y siempre le pedía a Suki que saludara a la pequeña de su parte, pero aún así dolía que la niña corriera hacia Aang en vez de correr a ella.

Aang alzó a la niña y Katara se sorprendió lo mucho que se parecía a Sokka. Ahí estaba su nariz, estaban sus ojos, incluso el mismo color de piel. La expresión de Yuuna era muy parecida a la de Sokka; una mirada de concentración mezclada con algo de sospecha. Sus ojos azul oscuro miraron a Katara de pies a cabeza antes de que Aang le dijera. "¿Recuerdas a tu Tía Katara?" Le preguntó a la niña.

Yuuna continuó mirando a Katara con la misma intensidad, luego alzó una pequeña mano hacia ella. Katara estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando oyó la voz de Sokka desde el carruaje. "¡No te muevas tan rápido Suki! ¿Lento y suave recuerdas?"

Pero a Suki no la iba a detener nadie. Caminó hacia adelante y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Katara. "¡Hermanita!" Lloró, y abrazó a Katara fuertemente. "¡Mírate! ¡Tan adulta!"

"¡Y mírate!" Katara siguió. "¡No puedo creer que Sokka te haya dejado viajar en este estado!" Katara puso su mano sobre la barriga de Suki.

"¡No me perdería verte por nada! Además, aún me falta un mes." Suki sonrió ampliamente. "¡Mírala, Sokka! ¡Se ve tan grande! Simplemente no puedo superarlo."  
Aang puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Suki. "Ven, te mostraré tu habitación. Te vez exhausta." Guió su camino con Yuuna a su lado, mirando a Katara sobre su hombro. Toph le lanzó una sonrisa a Katara mientras seguía a Aang (o al menos la sonrisa iba dirigida a donde fuera que estuviese Katara). Y luego, sólo eran hermana y hermano.

"¿Quieres dar una vuelta?" Le preguntó a su hermano mayor. Mudamente, Sokka le pidió que guiara el camino. Katara volteó los ojos y lo llevó a una porción interna del palacio; en el jardín que Iroh le había mostrado la primera noche de su estadía. Katara se voleteó para mirarlo. "Estuve pensando... y sólo quiero que comprendas que..."

"¿Por qué huíste?" Sokka interrumpió fríamente.

Katara lo esperaba; a su hermano siempre le había costado perdonar. "No podía quedarme, Sokka... No podía..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque era muy duro? Katara, huíste de nosotros. ¡Nos abandonaste cuando más te necesitábamos!"

"Lo sé. Y lo siento, Sokka," Juntó sus manos frente a su rostro. "Lo siento tanto..."

"¡Sentirlo no arregla las cosas! ¡¿Cómo crees que lo tomó Papá?! Apenas hablaba con las personas luego de que te fuiste. Pensaba que era su culpa. "

Ella sintió en vez de oír; sus duras palabras contra sus oídos. Dejó que el dolor entrara. Lo merecía, esto y mucho más, pero al menos era un comienzo. "¿Cómo podía quedarme?" Preguntó muy suavemente mirándole a los ojos. "¿Cómo podía quedarme cuando ni siquiera estuve ahí para hacer algo al respecto? Sokka, daría lo que fuera por tenerla de vuelta, pro no importa qué haga, a cuántos cure, o a donde vaya, sé que no podré hacer nada respecto a esto. No puedo cambiar el pasado."

"¿No crees que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo?" Su hermano se veía tan triste que le rompió el corazón. "Me dejaste y te necesitaba. ¿Nunca he estado yo allí, para ti?" No era la sombría mirada en su rostro o el suave tono de voz que usaba lo que le romía el corazon; eran sus ojos que eran tan similares; no el color o la forma sino el dolor, la culpa y la tristeza que Katara puedo ver en ellos. Era la misma mirada que encontraba todas las mañanas cuando se veía en el espejo. "Te necesitaba y tú no estabas ahí."

Katara no podía soportarlo más y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano. "Lo siento... ¡Lo siento! ¡Fui débil, estúpida y cometí un terrible error!¡Lo siento tanto, hermano mayor!"

Sabía que fue perdonada, o al menos estaba en camino a serlo cuando su hermanos la abrazó de vuelta. "Supongo," supisró él. "Que tendremos que hacer espacio para cuando regreses a casa..." sa fue su forma de decir que todo estaba bien. "Suki y Yuuna te van a querer en casa y Papá va a querer estar contigo."

Katara se partó un poco y le sonrió a su hermano. "Si," Dijo lentamente, realizando que dejaría este lugar muy pronto. "Supongo que así será."

Ella y Sokka se quedaron afuera hablando sobre todo y sobre nada, de una manera que no Había pasado antes. Algún tiempo después, Katara no supo decir cuánto, Toph y Aang se unieron a ellos y todos los cuantro formaron un círculo igual al que solían hacer aquellos tiempos. Era completamente natural que eso sucediera y que sucediera igual, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras Katara miraba sus caras, no era lo mismo; Sokka se sentó allí, viéndose bastante adulto con sus nuevas responsabilidades como padre y como esposo y también como líder emergente. Toph, quién se sentó entre Sokka y Aang, había crecido en los últimos años. Con su cabello largo, y arreglado en una colineta sobre su hombro, sus delicados pómulos y los mismos ojos verdes y brillantes que si bien no veían, pero veían más allá de la verdad; era lo suficientemente adorable como para romper miles de corazones y unas cuantas más caras. Y finalmente Aang, aún calvo y siempre riendo, había crecido tanto. Katara no se refería al crecimiento físico sino en la manera en que percibía las cosas. Era el mismo pero diferente, pero no podía decidir cómo.

Mientras se sentaban bajo la débil luz del invierno, riendo, hablando y recordando "los buenos tiempos" como los llamaba Toph, ¿Katara se preguntó qué veían ellos cuando la miraban a ella?¡Una muchacha tan obstinada que etuvo de acuerdo en separarse de su propia familia? ¿Una muchacha que no sabía lo que quería? ¿Una traidora? ¿Una tonta? ¿Una hermana? ¿Una amiga? Pero mientras miraba sus rostros, Katara se dió cuenta de que eso no importaba; ella los aceptaba por quienes eran y ellos hacían lo mismo. Ella sabía que sus amigos siempre estarían ahí para ella, para afrontar juntos aquellas cosas que no podían afrontar solos y ese pensamiento la llenó con un extraño sentimiento de coraje que nadie podía arrebatarle.

* * *

Katara le dió las buenas noches a Iroh y empezó a lavar la tetera. Ella y Iroh se habían quedado despiertos un poco más de lo noma y Hoshi ya se había ido a la cama. De repente esuchó la puerta abrirse muy suavemente y esuchó a Zuko hablarle a su tío. La luz se apagó y Zuko entró a la pequeña cocina.

"Pensaba que ya te habías ido a dormir," dijo él.

"Me iré pronto," Katara dijo, casi sin importancia. "Solo quería limpiar esto primero. Hoshi ya se fue a la cama y no quería dejarle trabajo extra."

"Oh," de repente se vió muy nervioso, algo le sucedía. Incluso con toda la extrañesa entre ellos, Katara lo notó y volteó su cabeza confundida. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No..."

"Bueno, ya escúpelo, me pones nerviosa," Katara sonrió.

"Me conoces demasiado bien," dejó una suave sonrisa decorar su rostro varonil.

"Cierto pero no cambies el tema... Dime," le ordenó, justo como Toph le había ordenado a ella.

"Bueno," rascó su nuca, buscando las palabras correctas. "Estaba preguntándome... Si... Ya tienes escolta para mañana."

Confundida, Katara se encogió de hombros. "No, supongo que iré con Aang-"

"No, el va con Toph."

"Y Sokka-

"Tiene a Suki..."

Katara lo miró algo sospechosa. "¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

Zuko dejó ir un rápido aliento. "Tú... ¿Quisieras ir conmigo?"

Katara lo miró sorprendida por un momento. "¿Contigo?"

"No tienes que hacerlo..." Se veía decepcionado. "Solo era una idea..."

"No... Me encantaría," le aseguró. "Si me gustaría, y mucho. Es que, asumí que tú y Mai irían juntos, eso es todo."

"No se lo pedí a Mai."

"Oh... ¿Por qué no?"

Él simplemente la miró. "Porque quiero ir contigo." Le dió esa dulce sonrisa que lo hacía ver maravillosamente hermoso, aquella que hacía que el corazón de Katara parara. "Así que," extendió su mano. "¿Irás conmigo?"

Ella tomó su mano. "Claro." Katara vió su mano envuelta en la del Señor del Fuego y desde ese momento se dió cuenta de que nada sería lo mismo.


	9. Canción de Cuna Pt 2

Reconciliación: Capítulo 9:

"_**El amor es el flujo inmortal de energía que nutre, se extiende y preserva. Su meta eterna es la vida." **__**Smiley Blanton**_

Se sentía tonta. Increíble y totalmente tonta mientras estaba allí parada, esperando. Katara podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el techo. La mayoría de la gente no podía, pero eso la hacá sentirse más segura de sí misma. Le gustaba la lluvia, personalmente prefería la nieve, pero le gustaba como sonaban las gotas al tocar el suelo, otro cuerpo de agua estancada, incluso cuando tocaba su piel como miles de besos helados. Katara adoraba como olía el mundo luego de la tormenta, todo estaba dulcemente limpio. era un nuevo comienzo. Pero ahora, mientras la lluvia golpeaba el techo y los truenos sonaban a la distancia, encontró que sonaba bastante parecido a su corazón martillante; inestable e impredecible, dos cosas que odiaba.

Ya que Zuko era ahora la escolta de Katara, se suponía que ella debía venir con Iroh, Ursa, Sokka, Suki Toph y Aang, como invitada de honor. Sin embargo, Zuko estaba, lo que se podría decir, perdido.

"¿Lo viste en alguna parte?" Katara le preguntó a Aang por milésima vez. "Dijo que estaría aquí hace diez minutos..."

"No," Aang estaba tratando de arreglar el complicado cuello de su camisa, pero se detuvo cuando Katara quitó sus manos y lo arregló ella misma.

"¿Puedes escucharlo, Toph?"

"Hay demasiadas personas allá abajo," Indicó las escaleras que dirgían al salón en donde el resto de los invitados esperaban. "es difícil concentrarse en solo un par de pisadas con tanta gente."

Ursa estaba igual de preocupada. "Se va a perder su propio cumpleaños..." Miró a Iroh, quién le ofreció su brazo justo después de que la última pieza antes de la entrada llegara a su fin.

Iroh, quien había subido de peso desde la llegada de Katara, se veía más saludable que antes. Pero Katara podía ver que las sombras debajo de sus ojos se rehusaban a irse; su piel pálida natural estaba incluso más blanca, tanto que casi parecía papel. Mientras sonreía, Katara olvidó todo eso. "No te preocupes, si conozco a mi sobrino tanto como creo que lo conozco, adora hacer entradas dramáticas." Le aseguró a Ursa. Con una señal procedieron a bajar las escaleras con el sonido de aplausos cubriendo el salón.

Justo cuando Sokka y Suki comenzaban a bajar las escaleras luego de que sus nombres fuesen anunciados y Toph y Aang estaban haciendo ajustes de último minuto, Zuko entró corriendo por la esquina. Estaba usando su traje formal color sangre, con un patrón de rojo y dorado, muy parecido al traje de Iroh. Su largo cabello negro fue recogido en una cebolla, pero Katara, a pesar de su furia por haber sido obligada a esperar tanto tiempo, pensaba que se veía mucho mejor con una simple túnica, pantalones y su cabello suelto alrededor de sus hombros. Aunque mantuvo ese pensamiento en secreto.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Katara siseó. "¡Se suponía que debiste haber llegado hace diez minutos!"

Él simplemente la miró, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Te ves hermosa..."

"Gracias... Y eso no era una explicación-" Fue interrumpida, sin embargo, mientras Toph y Aang fueron anunciados y desaparecieron en las escaleras. "Venimos nosotros."

Zuko le ofreció su brazo como era de costumbre y ella lo aceptó. "Recuerda," le susurró, como si se tratara de un milenario secreto. "Sólo respira."

"No me dejes caer," Katara susurró de vuelta mientras recogía la gema de su kimono.

"No lo haré." Prometió mientras sus nombres estaban siendo anunciados y descendieron las escaleras dentro de un millar de gritos de slegría y regocijo, colores s volando por doquier, risas y música. Katara estaba agradecida, por primera vez, de estar tan fuertemente agarrada del brazo de Zuko; sin él, ella se hubiese perdido en medio de un alguebrío caótico. Y ni una sola vez durante la noche la dejó ir, al menos no voluntariamente. Una que otras veces se separaría de él para saludar a un ministro o a un viejo amigo, pero siempre regresaría a la misma posición a su lado, en donde él le tomaría de la mano o pasaría su brazo por su cintura.

Varios embajadores miraron a la pareja o a ellos, volviéndose a sus esposas o maridos para susurrar. Miembros redimidos de la "vieja nobleza", como eran llamados, de la Nación del Fuego; tales como la familia de Mai y Ty Lee no lo aprobaban y su desdicha era evidente. Ellos pretendían educación, pero Katara podía ver que sus sonrisas no alcazaban sus ojos. Solo visitaron a la vieja nobleza tanto como Zuko tenía que y luego se la llevó tan lejos como pudo, tan rápido como pudo.

"No parezco agradarles," Katara susurró luego de haber acabado una conversación con los padres de Ty Lee.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, tampoco les caigo muy bien que digamos." Le aseguró con una sonrisa. Luego, su sonrisa fue remplazada por una mirada de sorpresa mientras miraba a la pareja que charlaba con Toph y Aang. "Vino..."

"¿Quién?"

"Ty Lee..." Él la guió a través del salón y llegaron a donde estaban Ty Lee y Haru. Ty Lee se veía igual que como la recordaba, solo que esta vez estaba cerca de Haru, quien tenía su brazo bien puesto alrededor de su cintura; era un paisaje que Katara encontró extraño y agradable a la vez.

La sonrisa de Ty Lee se puso aún más radiante al ver a Katara y a Zuko acercárseles. "¡Zuko!" Chilló cuando él le daba un gran abrazo, cuando la liberó, Ty Lee vió detrás de él y al ver a Katara su sonrisa desapareció. "¿Dónde está Mai?"

Zuko se econgió de hombros. "está por aquí, en algún lado." Dió una paso hacia atrás y tomó la mano de Katara. "¿Seguro recuerdas a Katara?"

"Oh..." La misma sonrisa regresó a la cara de Ty Lee. "Oh, sí. ¡Haru me ha contado tantas cosas sobre ti que siento que ya somos amigas!"

"Así que," Katara tuvo que preguntar. "¿Cómo demonios se llegaron a conocer?"

Ty Lee se lanzó a contar historias dramáticas de sus viajes con Mai, embelleciendo la historia con locos movimientos y cambiantes expresiones faciales. "...y luego la piedra se levantó y mi Haru," miró a Haru con unos ojos tan llenos de amor y admiración que era difícil no estar conmovidos por ellos. "estaba ahí, preguntándome si estaba bien..."

"¿Levantó una piedra?" Toph levantó una ceja. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Ssshhhhh..." Aang siseó.

Pero ty lee no prestó atención; estaba muy ocupada explicando que, al principio, los padres de Haru e incluso la aldea completa estaba en su contra y que por primera vez pudo ver cuánto balance necesitaba el mundo. "Somos tan opuestos, pero..." Lo decía y se encogía de hombros, porque no era importante para ella. "Tan iguales. Haru es mi base, y yo lo mantengo en sus pies."

Ty Lee lo entendió. ¿Por qué nadie más lo podía ver? Katara, finalmente, podía poner en palabras lo que sentía por Zuko; una atracción inconfundible. Como la luna halando las olas en el océano, o el balance entre luz y oscuridad; ellos eran el uno para el otro. Katara sintió como la mano de Zuko apretaba la suya aún más fuerte, y supo que él también lo había entendido.

Katara sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó para ver a Mai. "Necesito hablar contigo," ella susurró. Katara podía sentir a Zuko mirándolas así que le dijo en un suave susurro que pronto estaría de vuelta. Mientras seguía a Mai a una parte menos bulliciosa del salón, escuchó a Toph decirle a Aang: "Camina la muerta..."

"¿Qué?" Ty Lee la había escuchado y Aang golpeó su frente frustrado.

Mai de detuvo frente a una de las ventanas, donde se podía ver la lluvia cayendo uniformemente y casi serenamente. "Solo quiero que sepas que me rindo." Dijo Mai en una voz tan baja, Katara apenas pudo oírla por sobre la lluvia.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Mai subió sus manos como si fuese su bandera blanca. "He decidido que él no es el mismo chico del que me enamoré... Es todo tuyo. Pero," Sus ojos se tornaron amenazantes. "Si rompes su corazón, no dudaré en buscarte y matarte."

Katara sonrió, sabiendo que la amenaza, no importaba lo real que fuera, venía con buenas intenciones. Agradeció a Mai. "No te preocupes; estará a salvo conmigo."

Y luego Mai hizo algo que Katara pensó nunca vería; sonrió una pequeña, pero honesta sonrisa, y le agradeció de vuelta. Mientras Mai se ponía derecha y desaparecía entre la gente, Katara escuchó a alguien venir hacia ella. Se volteó y allí estaba Zuko, con una mano extendida hacia ella y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿A qué vino todo eso?" Él preguntó cuando Katara tomó su mano.

"Mai y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo," Katara le informó. "Eso todo."

"Nunca he visto a Mai llegar a un acuerdo sobre algo." Bromeó.

"De alguna manera, no creo que fue todo sobre mí," miró directo a sus ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo?" Se señaló a sí mismo. "¿Crees que tengo algo que ver en esto?"

Katara cruzó los brazos y se quedó esperando una respuesta honesta, su pie golpeaba el suela impacientemente. "No creo, lo sé."

Zuko suspiró. "Bien, te lo diré con una condición."

"¿Cuál condición?"

"Ven conmigo."

"¿Ir contigo a dónde? Es tu fiesta, no podemos irnos." Hizo ademán de molestarse por los invitados, pero Zuko no lo creyó.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros. "Ya he hablado con todos aquellos con los que necesitaba hablar y además, ni siquiera conozco a la mitad de estas personas. Nadie nos va a extrañar."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Es una sorpresa."

Katara lanzó una mirada rápida hacia donde sus amigos hablaban y reían. Si se iba ahora, Sokka le daría una larga charla sobre ser responsable. Pero también, estaban tan metidos en lo que estaban haciendo; Katara dudaba que los extrañarían a ella y a Zuko del todo. Le sonrió. "Muéstrame el camino."

Zuko tomó su mano y se escaparon por una puerta trasera y pasaron por la atareada cocina cuando Katara oyó una voz familiar.

"¿Mi lady?" Hoshi asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina con la pequeña Yuuna a su lado. Yuuna, decidiendo que quería mucho a su tía, salió corriendo y alzó sus brazos hacia Katara. Ella simplemente se agachó y cárgó a la pequeña.

"¿Mi lady? Había pensado que usted y..." salió de la cocina para ver que Zuko estaba con ella. "Oh..." Sonrió; una mano en su cadera. "Ya veo."

"Hoshi... No es lo que crees..."

"Por supuesto que no lo es, Mi Lady." Hoshi tomó a Yuuna de los brazos de Katara. "La veré mañana en la mañana. Buenas noches, Su Alteza," Se agachó lo más que pudo y regresó a la cocina.

Katara suspiró. "Esto nunca va a terminar."

"¿Qué no va a terminar?"

"No importa," Le aseguró. "Te lo diré más tarde. Ahora, ¿a dónde íbamos?"

"Sígueme," respondió él con una sonrisa generosa y corrieron por el pasillo porque podían. Pasaron por el corredor donde estaban las habitaciones de Katara, Toph, Sokka y Aang, también pasaron por el pasillo en donde Zuko, Iroh y Ursa vivían, pasaron el jardín y subieron unas cuantas escaleras hasta que llegaron al comienzo de lo que parecía un balcón. Una cortina roja los protegía de la ahora suave llovizna y mientras ella la apartó un poco pudo ver que la vista cubría todo el Palacio y las tierras que lo rodeaban, incluyendo el camino e incluso los bosques a través de los cuales ella y Zuko habían montado a caballo-avestruz.

"Esto es increíble," Dijo, moviendo la cortina para ver incluso más allá.

"Era una torre de guardia, pero no se podía ver mucho desde aquí así que se olvidaron de ella. Cuando era pequeño, subía para acá para contemplar al mundo." Salió al balcón, una mano extendida frente a él, probando a ver que tanto llovía.

Katara tomó el cepillo de loto de su cabello y lo dejó caer suelto, lo dejó en la baranda de la escalera y se le unió. Cerró sus ojos y miró a hacia el cielo, sintiendo las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer sobre sus mejillas y cabello. De alguna manera, cuando llovía así, le recordaba a su madre. Subió la mano a su cuello y luego la dejó caer, el collar no estaba ahí. "Sokka tuvo una torre de guardia una vez." Katara dijo. "Antes de irnos de casa. Se destruyó."

"¿Pasaba mucho tiempo allí?"

Katara asintió. "Pero no yo, siempre me escapaba y caminaba cerca del océano, oír las olas golpear el hielo, sentir el halar y el tirar y solo pensar. Era tan pacífico."

"Lo extrañas. Puedo escucharlo en tu voz."

Asintió de nuevo. "Mucho, pero no era lo mismo en el Polo Norte."

"Siempre puedes regresar, tú y Sokka parecen haber arreglado las cosas."

"Sí, lo hicimos pero, me quedaré aquí... Hasta que..." su voz se fue acallando. "Se que estás preocupado por él."

"Pensé que si te llamaba lo suficientemente rápido, podrías salvarlo." Miró al suelo. "Pero... Está empeorando. Puedo verlo."

Katara asintió una vez más. "Lo está. No le queda mucho tiempo."

"Lo sé," Su voz guardaba tanta tristeza que hacía que su corazón se encogiera. Tratando de mejorar las cosas, tomó su brazo en el de ella. "Después de todo lo que he hecho, todo el caos que he causado, pensé que podría mejorar las cosas." Se acercó a ella. "Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, tenía que intentarlo. No sé si ya te he dicho lo mucho que lo siento. Por todo."

"No fue completamente tu culpa. Todo estaba tan... Enredado en ese entonces." Ella suspiró. "Yo también lo siento, por todo lo que te dije de como no podíamos confiar en ti y que nos darías la espalda en cualquier momento."

"Fue mi culpa."

"Basta." Apretó aún más su brazo. "Si no nos dejamos de culpar por cosas que ya pasaron, no iremos a ningún lado."

"Supongo que tienes razón..." estuvo en silencio por un rato.

"¿Así que, qué le dijiste a Mai exactamente?" Katara trató de distraerlo.

"Bueno, sabes desde que volvió, hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos. Pensó que quizás podríamos darle otra oportunidad a lo nuestro, pero yo le dije que no podía."

"¿Por qué no?"

Él la miró a los ojos. "¿En serio tienes que preguntar?"

"Sí, tengo que. Has estado actuando tan extrañamente estos últimos días que ya ni se donde estamos parados. Tenías una decisión que tomar y yo no iba a interferir."

"Cuando viniste a cenar esa primera noche con tu kimono azul, no tuve opción," le informó. De repente, su brazo estaba al rededor de su cintura y la estaba halando más cerca, sus manos cayeron en sus codos, y ella lo miró a los ojos. "¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué crees?" Él le preguntó sonriendo para sí mismo. Se acercó un poco más a ella y-

"¡MI LADY!" Hoshi estaba en la entrada. "¡Mi Lady Katara!"

"Por el amor de Agni, esto no puede estar pasando. Es la persona más puntual que he visto," Zuko dijo sarcásticamente y se alejó sabiendo que habiendo pasado eso unos segundos más tarde, los hubiesen atrapado. Katara suspiró y tomó el cepillo de nuevo. Ambos salieron a través de la cortina e interceptaron a Hoshi antes de que ésta terminara de subir las escalera, quien también parecía tener un ataque.

"Hoshi, ¿qué sucede?" Katara le preguntó a la muchacha, tomándola por los hombros.

"¡Lord Sokka me mandó a buscarla! ¡Lady Suki está en trabajo de parto, la necesita!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Todavía le falta un mes!"

"Bueno, obviamente el bebé no sabe eso," Zuko agregó.

"¡No ayudas!" Katara siseó. "¡Hoshi ve y toma tantas toallas encuentres en tu camino y búscame en la habitación de Sokka y Suki!"

* * *

Como una hora antes del amanecer, Katara sostuvo a su nueva sobrina bebé mientras Hoshi y otra ama de llaves limpiaban la habitación. Suki se quedó dormida rápidamente con Yuuna y Sokka a su lado. Bebé Yori parecía disfrutar el toque de Katara y por ahora estaba muy callada. Sacó a su sobrina al pasillo, tarareándo la canción de cuna suavemente. Yori dió un pequeño bostezo y cerró sus brillantes ojos azules.

"_Cuando el sol se ponga,_

_Cuando el día llegue a su fin._

_Cuando las estrellas ya no estén,_

_Recuerda que me quedaré aquí..._

_Cuando la tormenta ataca,_

_Y toda tu luz ya se fue,_

_Contra en viento y la montaña,_

_Aquí estaré para verte crecer..."_

Las palabras vinieron fácilmente a los labios de Katara mientras mecía a su sobrina para dormirla pero seguía cantando mientras las palabras seguían llegando. Habría un punto en donde Katara no podría seguir cantando la canción de cuna, no solo porque no recordaba que venía después de eso, su voz se ahogó cuando se dió cuanta de que ambas hijas de Sokka crecerían con una madre, y con tanta familia que no sabrían que hacer con ella.

"Conozco esa canción," Zuko apareció a sus espaldas; ella se volteó y lo tomó de la mano con una mano libre. Se había cambiado a ropas más relajadas, igual que ella. Había dejado su pelo suelto y con una mano libre se lo arreglaba. "Mi madre solía cantarme esa canción."

Ella sonrió. "Eso es todo lo que recuerdo... Pienso que debe haber más pero..." sacudió su cabeza y ahogó un bostezo.

"Te vez exhausta."

"Lo estoy," Admitió. "Pero, esto hace que todo valga la pena," le ofreció el bebé.

"Oh no...no no no..." Pero Katara le dió a Yori de todos modos y la expresión de pánico absoluto en su rostro no tenía precio.

"Sostén su cabeza con tu mano y mantén la espalda con la otra, " Katara ordenó gentilmente, posicionándolo de una manera para que fuese imposible que Yori se cayera de sus brazos. "Ahí, ves... Eres natural." Sonrió cuando vio la cara de Zuko suavizarse mientras él miraba a Yori. Había algo en su mirada que hacía que Katara sintiera que se resbalaba en cerámica, sin posible escape, iba cayendo y ella no podría estar más contenta con el resultado.

"Es tan pequeña... ¿Son todos así de pequeños?" Preguntó él.

"No, Yuuna era enorme. Normalmente son los primogénitos los que nacen pequeños y el segundo es el que nace grande, pero," Katara se encogió de hombros y ahogó otro bostezo.

De repente, Zuko empezó a tararear. La misma melodía, el mismo tono y luego Katara pudo oírlo cantar el resto de la canción de cuna.

"_Duerme mucho y bien, mi bebé__,_

_Bajo la luna, las estrellas y el Sol._

_Que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad,_

_Mientras el cielo esté claro y azul, amor._

_No importa a dónde vayas,_

_Solo cierra tus ojos, ya debes saber_

_De mi corazón no te irás._

_Mientras yo vivo esté..."_

"Deberías ir a la cama," le aconsejó, aún mirando a Yori.

"Tú también."

"¡Ambos deberían!" Sokka apareció en la puerta. "Pensé que ambos se habían ido a la cama hace una eternidad." Tomó a su hija menor en sus brazos y con un brazo empezó a mecerla.

"Dice el mayor," Katara sonrió mientras se apoyaba en Zuko, quién la escoltó a su habitación. Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta y ella estaba a punto de decir 'buenas noches', Zuko alzó sus manos y capturó su rostro entre ellas. Movió sus pulgares sobre sus pómulos, y luego la acercó a el mientras sus manos abandonaban su cara.

"Así que, ¿vas a terminar lo que empezaste?" Ella preguntó muy suavemente.

"Soy un hombre de palabra,"

Ella habría hecho un comentario inoportuno, pero su cerebro se derritió y dejó de pensar cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos en una manera tan dulce y gentil que hizo que Katara prácticamente de derritiera bajo su cuerpo. Sus manos subieron por su amplio pecho y se colocaron detrás de su nuca, una mano jugaba con los cabellos de su cuello.

Las manos de él se movieron por su espalda, acercándola, más cerca hasta que él era lo única que ella podía ver y sentir. Mientras intercambiaban beso por beso, Katara trató de contarlos; uno, dos, cinco, doce... Perdió la cuenta. Algo que había dicho ty Lee hace rato aún seguía retumbando en su mente, incluso ahora; _"Somos tan opuestos, pero... Tan iguales" _era completamente verídico en cuanto a ella y Zuko mientras se pararon ahí, besándose, hasta que salió el Sol.


End file.
